A Gypsy's Cat
by YarningChick
Summary: A lonely half-feline meets his match in an equally lonely outcast among outcasts. Can they teach each other how to be comfortable in their own skins?
1. A Dark and Dreary Night

Extra

The idea for this story was generously provided by Drifting One. Thanks again; this idea was gold! And yes, this was also inspired by the Hunchback of Notre Dame.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter One: A Dark and Dreary Night

_Under the cover of thick storm clouds, a lone figure stalked the streets. The thick rain seemed to beat at her back, but it wasn't enough to deter the woman from her purpose. The rain easily soaked through her shoes and clothes, making her cold beyond belief. She clutched her little bundle closer, covering it with her own cloak to ensure it would stay dry. The cargo began to move around and squirm, grunting slightly in protest to the cold._

"_Hush, little one," she implored; praying that she wouldn't be stopped. But then again, who would be out and about, on a night like tonight?_

_The lightning flashed overhead, and earsplitting thunder pounded in her ears. She hastened her pace, praying that she would reach her destination in time._

"_Hey, you!" someone behind her shouted. She turned around in horror._

_A soldier! She bolted, but could clearly hear the young man pursuing her._

"_Stop!" he called after her; his voice commanding and angry. But she couldn't afford to stop. Her heart pounded in fear, knowing that the man would want to see what she was holding if he caught her. She held the child closer to her bosom._

'_I had hoped to leave the city, and live with you alone in seclusion. But I have no choice now.' There! Her last option!_

_She ran to the old cathedral, and banged on the door. No, even if they opened, the soldier would get her before the priests could help her. Showing an extraordinary amount of bravery, she climbed onto the large stone angel close to the door, one arm firmly around her baby. The soldier came to the base, panting heavily._

"_Listen, lady! I know you have something to hide!" he shouted up to her. "Come down, and I'll go easy on you!"_

'_Yes, but what of my child?' She had been lucky that it was an easy birth, and that it had happened too fast for help to arrive. But, her son's appearance…_

_She eased herself onto a balcony, knowing that only one last thing was needed to ensure her and her baby's safety. The woman looked down at the soldier, and shouted one word, loud enough to be heard above the thunder._

"_Sanctuary!" she screamed, holding her child close to her. The soldier glowered at her, but firmly stood his ground. Sighing, the woman turned away, and headed for the shelter inside the stone church, knowing that he wouldn't move until she came out again. She wasn't brave enough to open the wooden door and risk coming in contact with a priest, but the stone roof overhead was good enough for her._

_She collapsed against a stone pillar, still cradling her child close. She laughed breathlessly._

"_Are you hungry, son?"_

"_Ooo-ah."_

_She laughed warmly, and carefully unwrapped the blanket covering her baby's face. He smiled and cooed at her, making her heart melt again. She reached for the neck of her dress, but then a voice stopped her._

"_Whoa! Where did you get __**that **__baby?!"_

_The woman gasped, and covered her son's face again. She stood on her feet again, although they were still shaking from the exertion she had already put them through. The woman fearfully held her child to her heart, looking around for the speaker._

"_Please! Don't tell anyone what you saw!"_

"_Hmm. I talk to so few people."_

_Catching where the voice was coming from, she looked up the pillar she had been leaning against in the middle of the enclosure, and stared in amazement._

"_I __**am **__tired. Gargoyles don't talk."_

_The stone crow laughed, slowly shifting into a form of flesh and bone. He stretched his wings out, and moved his position slightly._

"_How would you know? Perhaps we just don't like to talk. So tell me; how did you get your hands on such an unusual baby?"_

_The woman looked down, and held her baby closer._

"_He's my son. I gave birth to him five hours ago."_

_The crow cocked his head in amazement._

"_He doesn't look like a human baby."_

"_I know," she sobbed, rocking the child. "But he's still mine, and I can't let anything happen to him!"_

_The crow sighed, and sailed off his perch to the nearby balcony._

"_May I see the child again? I promise to do no mischief."_

_Sighing, the woman did as requested. She slowly pulled the blanket back, and held him at an angle so that the living gargoyle could see him. The crow studied the baby carefully._

_At first glance, he appeared to be an ordinary cat. But his slanted green eyes didn't want to stay open, and the blanket wasn't the only thing keeping him warm. He was covered with orange and cream fur. But what seemed strangest about him were his tiny hands, which were lost between the boundary of hands and paws. He squirmed, and started crying. The woman blushed, and covered the baby and herself with her cloak._

"_If you would?" she asked politely, making the crow jerk and firmly turn his back towards her, out of respect._

"_So, how were you planning on raising him? He doesn't exactly seem like the type to blend in."_

_The woman sighed as her son had his supper._

"_I know. I was hoping to go into the woods, and raise him alone."_

"_What about your husband?"_

_The woman flushed, and looked down._

"_He… he's no longer important."_

"_What happened?"_

_She sighed._

"_He accused me of coupling with a demon behind his back, despite the fact that my baby has his golden hair. He tried to kill our son, and me. I barely managed to stop him, and made a run for it."_

"_So, you have no idea on why your son's a cat?"_

"_None whatsoever." But oh, how she would love to. The crow sighed again._

"_Do you have any idea on how to survive in the wilderness?"_

"_Not really, but I could learn."_

_He shook his head._

"_Not without guidance, you couldn't. But that baby will prove to be a hefty secret to keep." Suddenly, his obsidian eyes sparkled magically. "Wait right there." He extended his wings, and flew into the stormy night. _

_The woman watched him leave, wondering if she should trust him. He wasn't an ordinary gargoyle; that much was certain. But was he good?_

"_What do you think, son?" she asked her kitten. "Should we wait for the birdie?"_

_He burped once, and then fell asleep. She laughed._

"_All right; we'll wait." She leaned against the pillar, and joined her son in slumber, pausing just long enough to button her dress up again underneath the cloak._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_A gentle hand nudged her shoulder._

"_Wake, my child. Assistance has arrived."_

_The woman groggily woke up, slowly realizing that her son wasn't in her arms. An old priest was kneeling in front of her, the babe in his arms. She cried out in fear, making the salt and pepper-haired man chuckle softly._

"_Oh, you have nothing to fear from me, dear girl. Toto explained your story."_

"_Toto?" she asked, accepting her child back from the man, who pointed at the familiar crow on his shoulder. The priest grinned again._

"_Not everyone knows that he's alive, and I must say you're lucky that I'm the one who does." The priest bowed politely. "Father Hashio at your service."_


	2. Two Lonely Hearts

Extra

Chapter Two: Two Lonely Hearts

A young woman unconsciously rubbed her cheek against the threadbare pillow, wishing for her sweet dream to return. Her parents had been in this one, making the girl hunger for the sight of their faces. A sigh came from her bed partner, and the other woman reached over to start shaking the still-sleeping girl's shoulder.

"Come on, Haru; time to wake up!"

The brunette groaned at her blonde cousin.

"But I don't wanna…"

The blonde one sighed tiredly, and rose from the bed to start getting dressed.

"Suit yourself. But you know how angry Mama gets, when you sleep in."

That thought immediately catapulted the brunette from her bed, and made her reach for her clothes.

Louise laughed warmly at her cousin, throwing the loose amethyst dress over herself. She wrapped a white corset over the top, and struggled with the laces.

"Hey, could you help me out, Haru?"

"Yeah," the brunette yawned, taking a firm hand with the strings. Louise braced herself with her legs, determined not to let her younger cousin pull her onto her back again. The brunette might not be able to dance to save her life, but _dang_, she had strong arms.

Haru tightened the strings until the marks in the strings matched up perfectly, from previous wearings. Quickly, with a practiced flair, Haru securely tied it together in an elegant knot.

"There. That's one thing I like about being clumsy; not having to wear a corset."

Louise laughed again, combing her golden hair out with her fingers.

"I don't _have _to wear it, Haru. I just choose to, because I get twice as many customers when I have it on."

The brunette sighed tiredly.

"Men are so _easy_ to please…"

"How would you know? You never talk to them," Louise countered, tying a gauzy sash into her hair.

"I talk to boys!"

"I meant human boys. Cats don't count."

Haru opened her mouth to say something, but then decided not to take the bait. She sighed tiredly, tying her own dress shut. Her clothes were decidedly simpler than that of her cousin's, since she didn't have a real act to perform. In fact, Haru was often chosen to buy or sell common items, for her strange ability of becoming invisible. Gypsies were never looked upon well, and Haru didn't look like one in the least.

Haru sighed again, climbing out of the tiny tent that she shared with her cousin. Her aunt was already stoking up a fire, and stirring up something in a pot. She looked up and grinned.

"What? Alive before noon?"

"Hah, hah," the young girl said sarcastically. "Anything I can help with?"

"Well, if you could get me a little fish, it will liven up the morning soup."

The brunette nodded once, and walked over to the family wagon to start sifting through one of the bags. There; a little dried fish. She slipped it into the stew at her aunt's urging, and poked the fire as her elegant cousin made her grand appearance.

Okay, so sue her. It was easy to feel envious when one lives with a butterfly and could still be personally seen as a fuzzy caterpillar. Haru sighed again, silencing the slight pang in her heart. Aunt Naomi looked up at her daughter, and beamed.

"Morning, Sunshine! Ready for another day of work?"

"As always," Louise returned, kissing her mother's cheek.

Once again, Haru quelled the seed of jealousy in her soul. It wasn't her cousin's fault that she still had a mother, happened to be gorgeous and talented, not to mention a favorite act of the city and…

An image of a dashing young captain came into her mind, his long hair flowing roguishly over his eyes. Haru's lip trembled, and she intentionally stuck a stick into the fire deep enough for a spark to kiss her pale skin. She bit back a yelp, strangely grateful for the distraction, despite her extreme dislike for fire.

Louise looked over at her, and sighed tiredly.

"Honestly Haru; can't you wait to hurt yourself until after breakfast?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naomi watched her daughter leave with the other entertainers; a bit of pride welling up inside her.

'_My little angel.' _The woman sighed, turning back to her wagon in order to wash the dishes from breakfast. Haru appeared from the other side of the caravan; her arms full of fabric. She smiled softly for the woman before retreating to the tent to start repairing the many costumes that would be needed for the big festival in a week.

After becoming initiated in the gypsy ways, Haru had tried her hardest to contribute to the general cause, but…

The girl had no entertaining talent! She read palms wrong, she couldn't juggle, she couldn't sing anything above an average value, and dancing was absolutely out of the question, unless one happened to be marked for death anyway. Her strange ability to talk to cats was no good, since she refused to exploit her furry friends at any cost.

But, the girl _did _know her way around a needle, thank heaven. If she didn't, then the Gypsy King would surely have banished her from the order by now. There weren't too many good seamstresses in the order, so there was always work for Haru to do without messing things up. Naomi sighed, remembering the duty she owed to her little sister, Naoko. She had married a tailor, and had all but given up the life of a gypsy, working at her husband's side in his little shop. But that terrible fire, five years before, had irrevocably landed the elder sister with the task of raising her niece as well as her own daughter.

Haru was a good girl, but she wasn't exactly a gypsy's dream. Even dressing like them wasn't enough to convince anyone that she was truly one of them.

A fact that the brunette was all too aware of.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Far above the marketplace, in the old church, a lone shadow looked out from his tower. Gloved hands rested against a fuzzy chin while the mouth issued a sigh.

The gypsy girl had returned. Even from up here, he could see her dazzling smile, and watch her exquisite dance. A small boy kept time with a worn violin, and spectators whistled appreciatively as the beautiful young woman twirled around, her skirt flaring out just right to show off her well-formed ankles. Coins rained down at her feet, and another gypsy boy used his hat to gather the day's profit.

This was a scene he saw nearly every day, but he looked forward to the ritual. From behind him came an irritated coughing.

"Baron, stop ogling the poor girl and get back to the books!"

The tall man sighed, and reluctantly turned away from the tall window. His slanted green eyes were filled with a gentle regret, as he seated himself behind the desk and started on his work again. The numbers should have flowed into his head with ease, but the orange cat could still see the golden girl dancing in his head. The obese white cat sitting on the desk smirked once more before returning to his nap.

For it didn't matter how much the half-cat admired the blonde gypsy; he could never speak to her. He couldn't speak to anyone outside his tower, for fear of losing his life.


	3. Just Once

Extra

Chapter Three: Just Once

Louise squealed with delight, looking through all the costumes Haru had strewn throughout their little tent.

"Ooh, I don't know which one I want to wear!" She grabbed a navy dress and held it to her front, posing for her cousin. "Captain Mishuzi's going to be at the festival, and I want to look my best!"

"You always look your best," Haru said softly, folding up an emerald robe in an attempt to distract herself. "But I suggest the red dress with purple embroidery."

"You're right!" the blonde squealed, tossing the navy one aside for the red one. Haru grabbed the simple navy dress before it hit the floor, since she had hoped to wear it herself, having a soft spot for the shade. That was another thing that set her apart from the other gypsies, who usually strove for more eye-catching colors, in more complicated patterns.

"This one's perfect!" Louise cried out, holding it against her front. "A little gold jewelry and makeup, and Machida's a goner!"

"I thought he already was," Haru said softly, knowing that it was true. The blonde girl giggled again.

"But what's the point in taking chances? His mother doesn't quite approve of him courting me, and I want to make sure that no pampered pretty she tosses at Machida steals him from me."

'_You mean a higher-class version of you?'_ Haru didn't say this aloud, although her lips ached to. The brunette also admired the daring captain, but didn't dare voice her thoughts aloud, for fear of harming her cousin. Louise may be everything that Haru wanted to be, but she wasn't a bad person. Just a little clueless.

She sighed again, folding the blue dress for the fair. Maybe the Gypsy King would even allow her to attend, this year. If she promised not to touch anything.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Baron tapped his thumb against the table, lost in thought. The priest from across the modest table looked up at him, his breakfast of bread and cheese forgotten for now.

"Is something wrong, my child?"

The orange and cream half-cat sighed again.

"Just feeling restless again, Father Hashio. The festival…"

The old churchman nodded understandingly.

"You take great pleasure from watching them, do you not?"

"Of course. Watching," Baron said absently, nibbling at his piece of bread. The friar looked up with realization, and sighed sadly.

"My son, I _know_ it's hard for you. Ever since your dear mother died, you've wanted to go outside this church, and meet people."

"Yes, father."

The old priest sighed again, and walked around the table in order to grip the young man's shoulder.

"You know why I can't let you do that, Baron. Ever since your mother came with you to this church, I have watched over both of you. I kept you hidden, clean, fed, clothed, and educated. You're a great help to our faith by your intelligence, my son. I didn't raise you as my own just to send you to the bloodthirsty mobs."

"I know," Baron said miserably, gripping his keeper's strong hand. "It's just…"

The dancer girl came into his mind again, smiling prettier than ever. The half-cat sighed, knowing better than to mention her to the old churchman. He didn't even know the girl's name…

"It's just not fair?" the priest asked softly. The tawny youth nodded sadly. Father Hashio sighed, and patted his shoulder again.

"A sad fact in this cruel world, Baron, is that life isn't always fair. Please, put thoughts of the outside world from your mind. The Lord needs you here."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

An hour or so after the talking with the friar, a familiar wooden door creaked open, and a forlorn figure walked through.

Closing the door behind the white cat trailing him, Baron walked up to the pillar in the middle of the enclosure, and smiled up at the gargoyle.

"Hello, Toto."

The cold stone slowly shifted into dark feathers, and the familiar crow stretched his wings lengthily.

"Hello, Baron. Ready to watch the Festival of Fools?"

"Well, as long as we're up here," the orange cat said politely, drawing his dark cloak over his features, just in case someone looked up and saw him. The crow cocked his head, noticing that the half-cat wasn't as cheerful as he usually was, although he had always taken pleasure from watching the festivities that accompanied _this _particular day, each year.

"What's eating you, Baron?" the living gargoyle asked. The fat white cat climbed onto the banister, and looked down at the colorful streets, grinning evilly.

"He's pouting because Father Hashio said he couldn't go."

Toto sailed down from his perch, and landed on the opposite side of the half-cat.

"What? You actually asked?"

"Well, not directly," Baron admitted. "I hinted that it might be fun to go down there, just once, and he said it would be a bad idea for obvious reasons."

Toto shook his head pityingly.

"Oh Baron; still so young and naïve…"

He glanced up sharply.

"I'm twenty-one, Toto!"

"And I'm a hundred and seventy two," the crow countered, cackling. "You are just so _proper_! Tell me, do _I _need anyone's permission to go down among the ordinary folk?"

"No. No one can successfully order _you _around." And crows were common enough so that no one paid any attention to him, anyway.

"Exactly. Okay, putting aside the obvious differences in our situations, you said you asked Father Hashio, but you didn't ask him at the same time."

"I suppose that's correct."

"And he said it would be a bad idea, right?"

"Right."

The crow rolled his dark eyes at the orange cat.

"Translation; you gave your intention without asking for permission to do it, and your keeper gave an answer that sounded more like advice."

Baron cocked his head in confusion at the immortal companion, making Muta grunt in irritation.

"Translation to translation; either go down there or stop moping. You're not a kitten anymore, Baron."

The thought seemed to slap the orange cat in the face like a wet fish.

"But… Father Hashio-"

"Won't be any the wiser," the crow assured him. "Look; it's the _Festival of Fools_! The one festival of the year when people can walk around with animal heads and not get too noticed for it. Go down there, mingle with the populace an hour or two, and then climb back up here. Father Hashio won't know, and you'll get a taste of freedom to keep you happy." The crow flew off his perch, and landed on Baron's arm.

"Look, we'll even come with you, if you're so scared to do it on your own. Granted, we won't be able to talk to you down there, but we can provide moral support."

Muta purred, deciding to draw the final line of challenge.

"Besides, that _cute_ gypsy girl should be down there, today of all days."

Baron blinked twice, considering the chances. Without a word, he pulled the hood of the cloak more over his face, lifted the huge cat into one arm, and began to scale down the building. The crow on his shoulder flew off to meet them below, smirking evilly.


	4. A Chance Meeting

Extra

Chapter Four: A Chance Meeting

Haru tightened her cousin's amethyst corset one more time, tying off the cords expertly. Louise grimaced slightly, but pinned the modest tiara to her hair, so it wouldn't fall off during her act. She giggled again, slipping the golden bangles over her wrists as the fancy red dress flowed over her slender body like water.

"There! How do I look?"

"Beautiful, as usual." Haru turned away, and wrapped a dark cloak around herself. Louise left off fixing her hair to shake her head sadly as her dark cousin carefully tied a strangely engraved steel mask over her eyes.

"Too bad you can't do more for the cause than sewing," she said softly. Haru gave her signature shrug, in the usual attempt to make it look like her ineptitude as a gypsy didn't bother her.

"I'll live. Have fun, Louise."

The blonde girl stole one more hug before wrapping herself in a dark cloak, so she could get to her spot in the streets without spoiling anything. The darker cousin walked out of the tent first, and started walking out of the caravan and towards the streets of Omal. The city was the capital of the kingdom, but Haru had never been particularly impressed with it. The prince hardly ever ventured out into the streets, and the king was so sickly that he might as well be a phantom in one of the stories Aunt Naomi told her. The brunette sighed, looking at her reflection while passing by puddles left by the rain of the night before.

Haru was wearing the navy dress she had admired earlier, and almost seemed to blend into the scenery. Even her steel mask looked like a sorry attempt to look mysterious. She sighed again, wishing…

As the young woman came closer to the enormous church that rivaled the palace in size, the sounds of merriment met her ears. Feeling a little better, she quickened her pace.

Suddenly, when she had just reached the corner of the church, a hand came out of nowhere, grabbing her wrist. She cried out, wheeling around to see an older man, with thinning salt-and-pepper hair. He was smiling sickeningly at her, and his breath was rancid with bad wine.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" he slurred. The brunette glared at him, and pinched his wrist sharply to make him let go of her.

"That is none of your concern, _sir_." It wasn't her first choice of words, but her mother had made sure that she had manners, at the very least. How come the only time men paid attention to her was when they were drunk?! The man laughed greasily, his eyes just a little too bright.

"Ooh, looks like I found a feisty one. Tell you what, sweetheart, I've got a pouch _full_ of gold, and I'm feeling a little lonely-"

"No thanks," Haru said firmly, before turning to run. The man grabbed her hood angrily, catching a fistful of her long dark brown hair in the process and making her cry out in pain with a slight bit of fear and a dash of anger for good measure.

Oh, _now _he was asking for it! And the brunette was completely willing to give it to him! She lifted one foot in preparation to start her usual chastisement of overeager drunkards.

"Now wait a-AUGH!" He suddenly released her hood, making her stumble a bit in surprise and turn to see what had cut the drunkard off. Her eyes widened with amazement as she rubbed her scalp from the man's cruel grip.

A crow was sweeping gracefully into the air, a bit of hair in his claws matching the strands on the drunk's head, which now had a few sharp claw marks across it, which were bleeding profusely. The crow in question cawed like he was laughing. The drunkard held one hand to his forehead as his eyes turned red.

"You buzzard!" he shrieked at the crow before turning to face the girl again. He took a breath to yell at her, but then stopped, his eyes to her left. She looked over, a little surprised to see a man with a cat head next to her. His glowing green eyes were on the drunkard, and he was maybe a foot away from the brunette.

"Is there a problem here?" the feline stranger asked softly, his tone suggesting that there had better not be. The drunkard gulped, noting how tall the cat-man was.

"The girl's with me. We're busy-"

"Are you really?" the tall cat asked, holding his arm out to Haru, who twitched slightly.

"It looked to me like you were just leaving," the green-eyed man finished, gazing at the girl, whose eyes flicked to the drunkard again. She hesitantly put her hand on the dark sleeve as the crow dived for the older man's head again. He howled, leaning over and covering his head with his arms as blood stained the sleeves of his shirt.

"Enough!" the drunkard shrieked, running down the street, away from the festival grounds. Cawing evilly, like he was still laughing, the dark bird made a landing on the cat-man's shoulder.

Haru gulped nervously. She could have handled the drunk, but it was still kind of this man to intercede on her behalf. No one had ever done that for her before.

"Thank you, sir. Both of you," she added, looking at the crow, who bowed politely from his strange perch. The cat mask the tall man was wearing was pure genius, shifting around in a smile like it really was a face.

"My pleasure, miss. Just out of curiosity, are you here for the festival?"

She laughed lightly, noting in passing that there was now an extremely fat white cat walking on Baron's other side. How could he even _move_, through all that fat?

"Of course. I'm guessing you are too?"

He nodded solemnly, and started walking towards the noisy streets. Haru kept pace with him, since her arm was still linked with his.

"I've never been this close to a fair before," the man said softly, looking around at all the stalls and dancers. The girl on his arm smiled softly, deciding that he was harmless.

"Then let me show you around. I'm Haru Yoshioka, by the way."

The cat eyes blinked.

"I'm Baron. Just Baron."

She quirked an eyebrow, wondering if it was a title or his real name. With his manners, she could believe either. Suddenly, she pulled hard on his arm, making him stop. A fire breather showed off his skills just where Baron's head would have been, if Haru hadn't stopped him. His eyes widened, and he smiled again.

"I didn't realize it was so dangerous down here."

Haru laughed, moving him around the crowd to get into the easier flow of the street.

"It isn't, if you know what to watch for. So, was there anything in particular you would like to see, Baron?"

The cat mouth opened and closed nervously.

"Yes," he said slowly. "There's a gypsy girl that I was hoping to see dance at a close range. She's very easy to spot; long light blonde hair, fairly slim build, huge blue eyes-"

"And a decided preference for wearing purple?" Haru asked, somehow knowing what his answer would be as her heart sunk into her stomach. He nodded excitedly.

"Do you know her?"

Haru bit her lip, struggling to contain her emotions.

'_Even now, when I'm with a complete stranger, it's all about Louise. I hate my life.' _She looked ahead of them, and loosened her hold on his arm considerably, almost letting go of him entirely.

"I've met her once or twice."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yes, I stole the 'you were just leaving' line from Howl's Moving Castle. It just felt right.


	5. Heart's Cry

Extra

Chapter Five: Heart's Cry

Muta could very clearly see the change of attitude in the girl's eyes when Baron brought up the blonde gypsy girl. Although the mask covered half of her face, her eyes were still visible, and the joy seemed to have been sucked out of them. The large white cat struggled not to hiss at his friend.

'_Nice going, Baron. You managed to offend the first girl you've come in contact with in under two minutes. What a record.'_

With the shape of her face, there was a possibility that the girl wasn't exactly a dog, either. The orange cat didn't notice anything wrong with his petite companion, his eyes sparkling more than ever.

"What's her name?" he asked excitedly. Haru sighed. Her voice became soft, almost intangible through the roar of the surrounding crowd.

"Louise. Her stage is this way." Now barely even touching Baron's arm, she guided the orange cat through the ever-changing maze of people, and close to a large wooden stage raised to an even level with Baron's chest. "She's the opening act for the King of Fools competition."

Toto humphed angrily, thinking that Baron should be crowned immediately, for not realizing the girl's pain. Couldn't the guy see how Haru's fists were clenched so tightly, and how strained her voice is? She very clearly had some unsolved issues with the half-cat's crush. Baron leaned as close as he dared to the stage.

"Thank you, Miss Haru."

She nodded stiffly, determined to be polite until the end.

"I'd like to wander around some more. It was nice meeting you, Baron."

"Likewise," he said, not even turning to face her. The girl's shoulders fell, and she studied the paved cobblestones in the street while walking away from the strange man. Keenly feeling the need to be alone, she wandered to the opposite side of a stall and sat down. Her best friend looked down, confused as she handed a customer his change.

"What's eating you?" she asked while Haru huddled into a tight ball.

"I ran into another Louise fan," the brunette mumbled, wishing to disappear. The green gypsy girl's mouth made an 'O' shape, and the girl leaned down to hug the blue one.

"Stay as long as you need, Haru."

The brunette made a sad smile, glad that she at least had a loyal friend, if nothing else.

"You're gold, Hiromi." Suddenly, Haru felt something brush against her, and looked to her left. The ridiculously fat white cat from before was rubbing against her, purring softly in a comforting manner. She petted him and scratched his fur while Hiromi sold her trinkets.

"_You're_ the one who's gold, Haru. If _I _had a cousin like yours, I wouldn't be half as nice to her as you are."

The brunette sighed, taking comfort from the feline's presence as he kept purring, although his large pointed ears had flicked upwards at hearing the word 'cousin'.

"It's not Louise's fault that she's every man's dream. No more than it's my fault for being born in her shadow." Her scratches on the cat turned a little fiercer, but she regained control of her emotions before the cat started complaining. Hiromi finished with the customer she was working with, and leaned down to hug her friend again.

"You just wait, Haru. Someday, there _will_ be a guy that will like your sweet spirit more than Louise's pretty face."

Haru scoffed, her grief almost making the sound a sob.

"Probably about the same day that pigs start flying. We both know that when men look for a girl, they always pick the prettiest one, no matter what she's like. I might as well not exist."

Except for drunkards, apparently. The cat in her arms snorted.

"I doubt she's _that_ ugly."

The brunette looked down at him.

"I'm not ugly, but I'm not a breath-taking beauty either. I just blend into the background too well." The fact that she had never had an admirer had proven that fact all too well.

The fat cat's jaw dropped.

"Did… you…"

She waved one hand dismissively.

"Yes, I can understand cats. Whoop-de-doo."

Hiromi started giggling at the fat cat's priceless look.

"I just love watching their facial expressions when they find out. Too bad you refuse to use that ability for the cause."

"I already explained, Hiromi, it's not fair to the cats. When I earn my bread, I do it myself."

The white cat was still staring at the girl, a grin overtaking his face.

"Wait till Baron hears about _this_!" He tried to run off, but the brunette somehow managed to grab him, holding the cat by his neck with her arms.

"Why on earth should Baron care if I can talk to cats?"

He turned to look at her, the slightly evil gleam in his eye increasing.

"Suffice it to say, Baron thinks he's the only one that can understand felines."

Stunned, Haru allowed the cat to slip out of her arms, and head back into the throng. Hiromi tilted her head at her friend's strange expression.

"What did he say?"

The brunette bit her lip, wondering if her unique ability would mean something, after all.

"That I'm not the only cat-speaker in town."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Baron's eyes were locked on the stage, although he couldn't quite focus, thanks to Toto's talons, which were steadily increasing their sharp grip on his shoulder.

"Baron, that's about the most classless thing I have ever seen you do," the crow whispered harshly, making the orange half-cat slip out of his daydream.

"What is?" he asked, genuinely confused. Toto glared at him.

"That girl was very nice to you, and you dropped her like a stone as soon as you got distracted." He shook his head in disappointment. "Honestly, I know you don't have much experience with girls, but that's no excuse for your behavior."

Baron stiffened, but he sighed.

"How was I supposed to know that she wanted my attention?"

"She was smiling at you, but stopped after you asked after another girl," Toto pointed out. "You, sir, are in serious need of a crash-course in understanding females." And the crow had been so sure that talking to his mother would have taken care of any problems like this.

Suddenly, Muta waddled up, making the half-cat realize that he hadn't noticed his fat friend's departure. The white cat was grinning mischievously.

"Guess what?! Haru can talk to cats!"

Baron sharply looked down at his friend, shocked.

"Are you sure?"

"She made it blatantly clear to me, and a friend of hers knew, too."

The tall feline blinked twice, and made to move away from the stage.

"This sounds like something that requires further investigation."

From behind him, a willowy figure appeared in a puff of smoke, and began to dance gracefully around the stage.

"After the show," Baron added, facing the stage once more. His friends struggled not to make a scene; their irritation slowly gaining the strength of an active volcano.


	6. The Contest

Extra

Chapter Six: The Contest

Louise straightened, as the smoke billowed away from her grandly. Smiling prettily, she raised her slim arms, and began to dance.

Her movements were slow and measured, as the hidden musicians made a soft waltz, but then she picked up the pace as the music's timing doubled. She grinned, spotting her prey in the crowd. Captain Mishuzi was staring at her, open mouthed like a fish. He was on his black horse, as usual, but that wouldn't stop the gypsy girl.

Although it wasn't part of her planned act, she leapt off the stage and into her daring captain's arms. She kissed his mouth passionately, much to the approval of the crowd while wrapping a filmy amethyst scarf around his neck. Smiling mischievously, she leapt back onto the stage, stealing a spear from one of the soldiers. Showing more strength than most people thought she was capable of, she rammed the spear hard into the wood of the stage, until it was perfectly vertical.

She finished her dance by swinging around the spear a few times, subtly throwing another smoke bomb so that Tsuge could rise from his place. Out of the corner of her eye, the beautiful gypsy girl could see that Machida was still sitting perfectly still on his horse, his eyes wide and shocked as they followed her every move. She bit back a giggle as Tsuge started talking, loving how she could surprise her captain like that.

'_Let's see his mother top __**that**__!'_

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the spokesperson sang out, determined to do his part.

"_We welcome you_

_To our humble celebration_

_To the ones_

_That we owe much._

_Throughout the ages,_

_Few things have endured all_

_Stupidity! Ignorance! Arrogance!"_

A chorus of glimmering gypsy girls rose from behind him, and raised clear wine goblets in tribute.

"_In tribute to you!" _they sang out half-mockingly, bowing their heads. Tsuge strutted around the stage, getting into the music. He sang the rest of the song with the chorus echoing him.

"_But where does stupidity end_

_And genius begin?_

_Are they the same,_

_But misunderstood?_

_Ah, well… what is a great thing without a ruler?"_

Tsuge snapped his fingers, and another pillar of smoke appeared, to reveal an older man with a bit of a beer belly. He was also very ugly, with large black eyes. He was leaning back in a gold-painted chair, and was fondling a cheesy gold-colored crown on his head. He was smiling greasily at the crowd, and winking at Louise, who firmly stood her ground against him. The entertainers extended their arms to the man, and bowed down to him.

"_Behold the King of Fools!" _Tsuge shouted, making the crowd applaud and boo the man, who grinned again, soaking up the 'adoration'. Louise rose gracefully to her feet, and started singing on a high soprano.

"_If any among you_

_Wish to dethrone our monarch,_

_Please, step up, don't be shy,_

_Join the fun, give it a try!"_

Louise curtsied gracefully towards the Foolish King, pointedly ignoring his gestures for her to step closer to him.

"_Step up, we're all friends here." _The breath-taking blonde gave a flirtatious wink to the crowd.

"_If a man's found uglier than this,_

_From me, he'll receive a kiss!"_

Her mind shuddered, remembering the times she had to kiss the old man, but always on the cheek, at least. Maybe this year, he'd finally be dethroned.

Being accustomed to hormonally-charged men, Louise leapt to the side, so that the flood of over-dressed men could take over the stage. For some reason, her eyes were drawn to a man that had also stepped aside in the crowd, so as not to be run over. He was strange, for the fact that a crow was sitting on his shoulder, if not for his impressive head mask that made him look just like a cat.

'_He looks like someone Haru would like.'_ She grinned at him. "Want to give it a shot?"

He stiffened, realizing that she was speaking directly to him, as Tsuge started pulling off masks. A few of the people around him laughed, and started pushing him closer to the stage.

"Really, that's not necessary-" he protested, fighting against the people. Louise laughed, and held out a hand to help him up.

"Come on, it won't hurt." Was it her imagination, or was that crow cawing softly like he was laughing? The orange cat held his hands up in a defensive gesture, his green eyes slowly becoming more and more panicked.

"I'd really rather not-"

The people must have become tired with his protests, because three men physically picked him up, making the crow on his shoulder fly away as they firmly placed him on the stage.

Before he could scramble off, Louise grabbed him by the arm, and pulled him into the line. The feline gentleman looked down at her hands on his arm, like they were about to burn a hole through his sleeve. She grinned, used to the treatment. She released him, but he immediately started backing away. A few chorus girls surrounded him, and firmly dragged him back to his place in line as Tsuge and Louise alternated taking masks off of men as they tried to impress the audience with their ugliness. Hinata giggled, clinging to Baron's left arm.

"My, this is a jumpy one. Relax, sir. This is supposed to be fun."

He gulped, still trying to break free.

"It won't be in a few minutes. Please, I don't belong up here."

"But you've got such a great mask!" Sakura protested, squeezing his other arm. "I wanna see what's behind it."

The cat man stiffened further, calculating that Louise would be the one to try to pull off his mask.

"This isn't going to end well," he groaned as the beautiful gypsy girl approached him, grinning widely. Firmly, she placed one hand on each of his furred cheeks, searching for a good handhold.

Baron winced, noticing how her face was slowly changing emotions. He was certain that by feeling his cat head, she was noticing how his fur was warmed by the sunlight and his own blood, and how his skull was shaped with the fur. Hesitantly, she pressed one finger against his chin, realizing that it was really him.

"Oh… my… gosh," Louise whispered; her eyes now wide with horror. Tsuge came up behind her.

"Well? Are you going to take off the mask or what?"

She immediately released Baron, and took a few steps away from him, now terrified of the orange cat.

"That's no mask. It's real."


	7. The King of Fools

Extra

Chapter Seven: The King of Fools

'_Father Hashio's going to kill me for this. I'm going to die a slow and painful death at the hands of a priest. That is, if I can get out of here fast enough.'_

The fellow next to the scared gypsy girl scoffed.

"Nice try, Louise. If this was a real cat man, then I wouldn't be able to do this." He reached up to grab Baron's velvety ear, and yanked on it.

"Ouch!" Baron managed to make a girl let go of his arm so that he could firmly grip the offending hand. His glowing green eyes slit in anger, as the male gypsy realized his mistake.

"I would greatly appreciate it, if you would refrain from doing that," Baron hissed as the girls stepped away from him, also scared of him. The boy in front of him was now pale with fear.

"N-no! I'll never do it again!"

Baron smiled grimly, certain that the boy had gotten his message, and released him. The orange cat was no stranger to feats of strength, but he really hadn't wanted to harm the girls that had been holding him hostage. The boy fell to his back, one hand feeling the one that the half-cat had been gripping as his eyes refused to leave his strange head.

Baron looked at Louise, a heavy regret in his heart. She took five steps away from him, nearly falling off the stage in order to get away from him. The cat man sighed sadly, remembering the passion she had kissed the captain with.

"You have nothing to fear from me, Miss Louise. I won't insist on the kiss you promised."

She went even paler at the thought of giving it to him, and her lower lip began to tremble. Turning towards the crowd, he smiled ironically and bowed low as the audience began to realize just what was in their midst. Next to a stall, he could see a familiar brunette staring at him, her mouth open slightly in shock. But Haru wasn't his problem right now, getting out of here was.

"As fun as the festivities have been, I fear I must take my leave now." With that, he ran past the dethroned king, towards the back of the stage, and flipped high over the heads of the heads of the soldiers that were being drawn to the stage like flies to honey.

After he landed on the firm street, feet first, he began running. Keeping an eye on the church, Baron was able to make his way through the streets as soldiers began to chase him, shouting things that he had never heard before, but was strangely grateful that he didn't know the meaning of.

After about ten minutes, he heard a loud commotion from the soldiers as their voices drifted farther from him. Baron dared to take a short glance back, to see that countless alley cats had intercepted the soldiers, and were clawing and biting them terribly where their armor didn't cover the human's soft skin.

He grinned, and sent a prayer of thanks to heaven for the unexpected help before slipping through one last street to see the church. Keeping his head low and covered with his cloak, he waited for the chance to sneak back into the church.

"There he is!" a voice shouted from behind him, after about half an hour of hiding. The orange and cream cat growled with frustration before bolting for the front door, and swinging it to the side with difficulty.

He managed to close it behind him, but he knew the soldiers would come through, and that he would attract a lot of attention if he didn't find a place to hide soon. He bolted away from the entrance, and down a side corridor, praying to find something as the door burst behind him.

Sharply turning a corner, he found a confession box. Praying that he wasn't interrupting anyone, he hurriedly opened the priest's side, thankfully finding it to be empty. The half-cat slipped inside quickly, and locked the small door, although he knew that it wouldn't serve him well if the soldiers found him in here.

Baron's heart pounded in fear, hearing the feet storm past him down the corridor. Slowly, he allowed himself to sigh in relief.

'_Well, Father Hashio __**did **__warn me that this would happen, if I didn't listen to him. I might not live past today, when he finds out about this.'_

"Father Hashio?"

Baron's large velvety ears snapped upwards, recognizing the voice on the other side of the confessing stand as the visitor slipped in, and latched the door shut. But, why would a gypsy come here? He gulped nervously.

"Yes, my child?" he asked, mimicking the priest's voice exactly. After a lifetime of hearing it, he had perfected his surrogate father's voice, more out of boredom than anything else.

Haru sighed heavily.

"It's me again. Do you have a moment?"

Well, it _would _help pass the time until he could step out again, and make a run for his tower.

"Of course. Tell me what troubles you." He could hear the brunette shuffling around nervously.

"I've been having those thoughts again."

Baron cocked his head.

"Please refresh my memory."

She was quiet for a moment, possibly thinking about how to put into words what was in her heart.

"You know. The ones about my cousin Louise."

The half-cat struggled not to make a sound, nearly ready to fall of the little bench.

'_Cousin?! Why didn't she mention that before?' _"Tell me what's happened, please."

The brunette appeared to have mastered the art of sighing, for it seemed she was doing it in between each sentence, each one saying more than her words ever could.

"Another drunkard approached me, and made some inappropriate suggestions. A… a man came to my rescue, and was kind to me. But… then I found out…"

He leaned a bit closer, certain that she was about to describe a terrible cat monster.

"Found out what?"

Haru sighed again.

"He's _another_ fan of her. My cousin, I mean." Was the girl crying? She certainly sounded like it. Baron blinked. Wasn't she going to talk about his cat head? She _was _in the crowd when he was revealed, wasn't she? Yes, he had seen her himself-

"It's just not fair, Father. He didn't even know we were related, and she _still _weaseled her way into the conversation." A firm sound followed her words, like she was slamming a fist against the wall.

"Please, Father Hashio, tell me what's wrong with me. I'm trying my hardest to make a name for myself without her, but it's never enough. _I'm _not enough."

That did it. Baron could now fully hear her crying. A large lump had appeared in his throat, making swallowing a difficult task.

'_I had no idea that asking after Louise would hurt her so much. Toto and Muta were right. I __**definitely**__ need more practice talking to girls.' _He bit his lower lip, wondering how Father Hashio would speak to her about this.

"Do you hate your cousin, Haru?"

She blew into a handkerchief.

"Of course not. It's not her fault that she's gorgeous, talented, and has the entire city of Omal in the palm of her hand, while I'm just an invisible seamstress that only drunkards and some animals get interested in. I… just hate our circumstances." She sniffed once.

"I love Louise dearly, she's a great cousin and everything, but… I just get sick of only getting whatever's left over when she gets tired of being glamorous. I'm angry that she gets first dibs on everything, including possible suitors. I have zero hope of getting married before Louise, if it even happens at all. I'm not one to covet the spotlight, I'd just be happy if one decent human guy besides you would just…" her voice trailed off, close to a sob.

Baron leaned closer to the wall separating them, his large ear pressed against the flimsy barrier. Without quite knowing why, he was dying to know what the brunette had to say.

"Yes?" he implored gently.

She growled tiredly, and he could hear her getting up from the seat.

"I'm just sick of being invisible, but I don't know how to fix it without changing who I am."

'_Growing fur and whiskers would get you noticed.' _But Baron knew better than to say that aloud. He sighed softly.

"Just keep trying, Haru. Patience and good works are always rewarded, and I believe you'll find your own happiness, if you just hang in there long enough for it to happen."

She was silent for a moment, maybe thinking about his words. He bit his lip nervously, wondering if he had said the right thing to Miss Haru for once.

"Thank you, Father Hashio. I'll keep trying."

He could hear her shift the latch around on her side of the confession stand.

"Oh, one more thing?"

"Yes?" he asked. A light laugh met his well-formed ears, quite a pleasant change from the girl's tears.

"If you happen to see the real Father Hashio any time soon, please tell him that I'll drop by on Sunday." She giggled. "You do a mean impression of his voice, but you're _not_ him. Have a nice day, sir, and thank you for listening to me."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

As the gypsy girl walked out of her door, she could clearly hear the fellow she had been confessing to fall to the ground in his side of the confession stand, obviously shocked that the girl had known the truth.

She giggled again, slipping through the priests and assorted people in order to get out of the church, and start walking to her aunt's place, hoping to make it before dark to avoid the usual trashy night people.

As her feet pounded the cobblestones away from the church, she suddenly realized.

The fellow that had been pretending to be her favorite priest had known her name without being told. Just who had she confessed to, anyway?


	8. Priest's Interrogation

Extra

Chapter Eight: Priest's Interrogation

For several minutes after Haru had walked out of the confession stand, Baron was in a state of shock that, one, a gypsy girl frequented a church, and that two, she came often enough to know that he hadn't been Father Hashio. Baron nervously nibbled his lower lip, wondering what her thoughts had been on his appearance. That she hadn't mentioned his unique appearance was strange, did she know it was him specifically?

His heart pounded in fear, wondering if she would tell anyone, if she knew.

'_Get a grip on yourself. The girl has enough problems without worrying about yours. Oh, drat. I never got to talk to her about being a cat speaker.' _He suddenly heard the soldiers return, making him as silent as the grave.

"A cat creature, you say?" Father Hashio asked angrily, making the feline youth want to disappear from the face of the earth.

"That's right. He crashed the Festival of Fools, and made fools of the king's men."

"But did he do any damage?"

"No, he was discovered too quickly to do any damage-"

"Then why pursue him? If he had harmed someone or destroyed something, I would understand your desire to find him, but unless he actually commits a crime, I cannot permit an unorthodox search of this church. I'm certain you understand."

"But… Father-"

"That is all, my son."

The man clearly wanted to argue some more, but the half-cat could clearly hear the soldiers leave grudgingly. But the orange feline was still a little afraid of his keeper's wrath, so he waited until after the priest had briskly walked down the hall before slipping into the secret hallways within the walls of the church, having grown up in them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Baron appeared in his tower room, his keeper was waiting for him, as well as Toto and Muta, who were looking a bit shame-faced. The old priest was actually glaring at the tall cat, and pointed firmly at the chair next to him.

"I believe you have some things to tell me, young man."

Baron nodded solemnly, seating himself in the chair.

"I disobeyed your direct wishes, and went outside. I was found out, and chased through the streets, like you warned me. You were right about how people would react to me. Oh, and Miss Haru Yoshioka says that she'll drop by on Sunday."

The priest had been nodding grimly through the boy's little speech, but jumped at the girl's name.

"You spoke to Haru!? When?!"

Baron nearly jumped out of his seat from the priest's reaction.

"Well, Toto and I got her out of a sticky situation with a drunk immediately after getting out of the church, she showed me around the fair, and then, when I was hiding in the confession box, she came and spoke to me." Baron paused, and then finished his story using the priest's voice. "She confessed to me, but just before leaving, she complimented me on my mimicry and asked for me to tell the _real_ Father Hashio that she'd visit on Sunday."

The priest looked incredulous, but then started laughing.

"That's my girl! As sharp as a whip, she is." He sighed, and stood up. "Well, if you helped her against an undesirable situation, then perhaps there _was _a reason for you to go outside today. What did she confess to you?"

"That she's jealous of her glamorous cousin, but still loves her. She hates being invisible to everyone, but doesn't know how to fix it."

Father Hashio guffawed.

"Oh my, she must have realized from the start! That's old news to me." He sighed. "Did she know it was you specifically, in the confession stand?"

"I have no idea, sir. Um, if she's a gypsy girl, what was she doing in a church?"

The old man blinked, and smiled sadly.

"That's a bit of a long tale. Are you sure you want to hear it?"

Baron nodded firmly; still hearing the poor girl's sobs in her head. The priest sat down in his seat again, and stroked Toto's feathers thoughtfully.

"When my son and his best friend were young men, they fell for the same gypsy girl, Haru's mother Naoko. When the boys realized each other's feelings, they realized the potential trouble this could mean for their friendship, and made a pact. If Naoko chose one of them, then the other would allow the two to live happily."

"And Naoko chose your son?" Baron guessed. The priest shook his head.

"No. She chose his best friend. But my son was good on his word, and was even the best man at the wedding. He never married." The good father sighed from the memories. "Naoko gave up the life of a gypsy to live in town with her husband, and worked with him in his modest tailor's shop. Haru had a happy childhood, and has many fond memories of her 'uncle', who died in a war when she was ten. Then, five years ago, there was a terrible fire at the shop. Haru was the only survivor, but her arms still have scars from the flames."

Baron's jaw dropped.

"After that, her gypsy aunt took her in. But being raised in town, she didn't really belong with the other gypsies, and she had always been looked down on by town folk for carrying the gypsy blood. She's a part of both worlds, but she doesn't feel comfortable in either one." The priest fondly patted the stone wall behind him. "She comes to this church as often as she can, and considers me to be her surrogate grandfather. I love her dearly, and help her where I can." Suddenly the man blinked. "I almost forgot, she inherited her father's ability to speak with cats."

"I knew about that," Baron said softly, although not the part with her father. Muta snickered.

"She asked a bunch of cats to delay the soldiers long enough for you to make a clean getaway, after you jumped off the stage. She's going to be doing a lot of fishing in the near future to make up for that favor."

Baron nodded grimly while Toto stared in astonishment.

"I'm surprised that she was willing to help Baron at all, after the way he treated her at the festival."

The priest's eyes began to flame.

"_How did you treat her, Baron_?!" he asked gratingly. The orange cat winced, getting the feeling that his punishment would be unpleasant, to say the least.

Suddenly, Baron realized.

He had never seen her face.


	9. Brunette's Thoughts

Extra

Chapter Nine: Brunette's Thoughts

When Haru entered the gypsies' circle, the place was abuzz with chatter. The brunette smiled grimly, and wrapped her cloak a little tighter around her, heading for the tent that she shared with her cousin. Hiromi intercepted her, and grabbed an arm.

"Haru! Did you see the cat creature?"

She nodded numbly, patting her friend's arm in a comforting manner.

"Spoke to him, too. He's a nice guy."

Hiromi gasped disbelievingly.

"But you saw how he nearly broke Tsuge's wrist!"

The half-gypsy laughed.

"Hiromi, if Tsuge ever grabbed _my_ ear the way he had Baron's, I would deck him without mercy. I'm not going to condemn Baron for defending himself." She hugged her friend affectionately before disappearing within her tent, Hiromi still staring at her disbelievingly.

Louise was curled up on the ground with a sturdy blanket wrapped around her in the area that they slept in. For once, her eyes weren't radiating joy. Haru felt a little guilty for this, but for some reason, seeing her cousin so scared gave her a bit of pleasure. The blonde dancer had always been so sure of herself, it was good for her to experience doubt once in a while.

Haru swung her cloak off, and neatly folded it.

"I think this festival was one of the better ones. Not too many end with a cat chase."

Louise shuddered.

"I'm going to have nightmares for a month, at least."

Haru quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh come on, he wasn't _that_ ugly."

She shuddered again.

"It's not so much the ugliness factor as it's the fact that cats shouldn't be as tall as humans, or walk and talk like humans."

Haru sighed gratingly, and lay down next to her cousin to claim part of the blanket.

"He's a nice guy, Louise. He didn't make you kiss him, did he?"

"Well, no."

"He's a fan of yours, too." Haru curled up to quell the abyss inside her. "You're lucky that he's such a gentleman, to not claim what you promised when he had the chance to."

"Humph. If he's impressed you _that _much, how about I just send him your way?!"

Haru giggled, and let sleep slowly claim her.

"Thanks for the thought, but I doubt we'll see him again. People everywhere are going to be keeping an eye out for him. Good night Louise." She had a lot of fish to catch in the morning, to repay the alley cats for helping Baron.

She just hoped that her contribution on the orange cat's behalf had counted for something.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sunday was a bit on the rainy side, but Haru didn't mind all that much. Her cloak was thick and warm, and the sturdy boots were keeping her feet dry.

The priest at the entrance of the church gave his signature sniff of disdain as she came in from the rain, since Father Hashio had long been her advocate inside the stone walls. She took the hood off in respect, and stood in her customary place in the back of the church, so that people wouldn't raise a fuss about having to sit next to a gypsy. She leaned against the comforting firmness of the stone wall, and played her customary game of finding Father Hashio among all the priests.

There! He had already spotted her, and was smiling comfortingly.

He blinked twice, making her nod in acknowledgement. The priest wished to talk to her after the services. Did his mysterious friend get the message to him?

Struggling to maintain her focus on the sermon, she studied the priest delivering it. He was a younger priest than Father Hashio, but still older than her father would have been, if he was still alive. His black eyes seemed to shoot fire at the congregation, more specifically at the dark gypsy girl, as the fire in his soul erupted.

"… and that, dear brethren, is why we must exorcise the demon within ourselves, lest we fall prey to it…"

Haru groaned, realizing that the priest had prepared his sermon with her in mind. He usually did, but the brunette couldn't help but hope he would find someone new to pick on.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Haru slipped behind a column as people began to leave the pews, and venture outside into the damp world. She pressed herself against the pillar; grateful that her cloak was the same color as the cold stone. The slim brunette knew that her ability to become invisible was a useful one, considering her predicament, but there were days…

A firm hand gripped her slender shoulder, making the girl turn around. It was the 'fire and brimstone' preacher. He glared at her.

"And what would _you _be doing here?"

She smiled politely, like she had been taught to.

"Waiting for Father Hashio, Friar Nashi. How has your day been?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but the elder priest appeared from behind him.

"Ah, Haru! How have you been, my child?"

She beamed at her old friend, and bowed respectfully low.

"Fair, Father. And you?"

"Oh, better than I was." The priest turned to the younger. "If you'll excuse us, Friar Nashi?"

The graying priest glowered at him, but allowed the man to walk off with the young girl. The father looked at her from the corner of his eye, as they walked down a corridor.

"I hear that the festival got an unexpected event this year."

The slim brunette giggled.

"Yes, but he was harmless, Father. I don't see what the big deal is."

His mouth opened a little in surprise.

"I was under the belief that the man was a partial feline."

Haru nodded firmly.

"He is, but he's nice enough, when you actually talk to him. Did your friend deliver the message?"

The old priest blinked, but then nodded slowly.

"That you would be coming today? Yes."

She smiled softly.

"Just out of curiosity, Father, who was he? He must be pretty close to you, to be able to imitate your voice so flawlessly."

He nodded, grinning a little.

"Very close. He's quite impressed that you could tell that he wasn't me."

She rolled her eyes.

"He asked me to refresh his memory when I told him I was having the old problems, and I knew you wouldn't forget me so easily."

He laughed, and patted her shoulder.

"That's my girl. Would you like to _actually_ meet him?"

Haru bit her lip, wondering…

"I think we already did. He knew my name without being told."

"You did. He's a rather hard fellow to forget." His eyes lit up with mirth. "Very tall with a solid build, fairly short golden hair and green eyes…" the priest waited for her to connect the dots.

'_Goes 'meow'?!' _Her mouth dropped open a little, and she gulped."Baron?"

He nodded. She stared at him, but then faced a window, her head hung low as her face steadily turned red.

"I think I'm going to curl up and die from embarrassment now."


	10. A Bachelor's Pad

Extra

Chapter Ten: A Bachelor's Pad

Father Hashio bit back a laugh, kneeling down next to the girl to touch her shoulder.

"Please, don't be like that, Haru. Didn't you mean what you said, about him being nice?"

"Yes, but… still!" She shook her head in humiliation. "Well, at least this means that he got away all right."

"With your help, I gathered."

She nodded slowly.

"I finished repaying the cats for their help yesterday. Seiji can be a cruel bargainer, when he knows I'm in a hurry."

The father sighed and shook his head.

"Still, Baron would like to see you, and thank you for your assistance. I think he wanted to apologize as well."

She straightened up, and looked at the priest with confusion.

"For what?"

"Toto said that Baron hurt your feelings pretty badly."

The brunette turned a little pink, and looked down at her feet.

"He didn't know he was doing it. How was he supposed to know about my issues with Louise? Who's Toto anyway?"

Father Hashio's mouth flapped open and closed for a while.

"Maybe… if I just showed you, everything would make sense. Will you come?"

Haru sighed.

"Sure, why not?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Friar Nashi watched the two walk down the corridor, his beady black eyes gleaming. He just _knew_ that everyone's beloved priest was hiding something big. Who was this 'baron' anyway?

The gypsy girl and priest turned a corner, making the nosy man run after them, and look around. He growled loudly with exasperation of being foiled once more.

Father Hashio always disappeared around this corner without a trace. What was his secret?!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Father Hashio firmly kept one arm around the girl's shoulders, and one hand over her mouth. Her eyes sparkled with panic, since the priest only did this kind of thing when she was in danger.

"Please don't make a sound," he said softly as huffy footsteps stomped down the hallway they were just in, before the father grabbed the girl and wheeled her into a hidden nook in the wall.

"I have to be careful, or the others will find out how to find Baron."

Realizing how serious the secret was, the girl nodded around his bulky hand. He kissed her hair softly before reaching out of the nook to pound a certain stone deeper into the wall. The wall behind the two immediately fell away for two precious seconds, which the old priest used to drag the girl through the hole before it closed again.

Father Hashio smiled a little guiltily, releasing the brunette.

"Sorry about that, Haru. Come along." He started walking down the narrow pathway. Haru watched him go before slowly following.

'_Am I doing the right thing? Why am I so scared?' _Biting her lip, she doubled the pace until she was two steps behind the priest, and started climbing the winding wooden staircase, which appeared to be two stories high, at least.

"Did you make it before us, Baron?" Father Hashio called up the staircase, towards the opening.

"Yes, Father. By two minutes," a familiar voice called back.

"Show off," the priest grumbled, coming out first, and leaning back to give Haru a hand. She took it, wondering what she would see when she came out.

Her old friend pulled her through the top of the staircase, into a fairly big room. The slim brunette looked around, a little surprised that it was so homey. There was little furniture, a couch in the middle of the room (a familiar white cat comatose on the worn cushions), with a small bed in the far side. A large cupboard lined one wall, as well as a modest bookshelf, which contained maybe ten books. Shunted off to the side of the cupboard was a long curtain, which probably hid a modest bed built into the wall.

There was also a desk, which was covered with neatly stacked sheets of paper, as well as a few small ink jars and pens.

'_So this is what a bachelor's pad looks like. Strange; I always pictured something a little messier than this.'_

Suddenly, she looked at the figure next to the modest fireplace, who was placing a pot of water over the growing flames. Baron was looking at her, and smiling softly. He had switched out of his dark outfit in favor of a light gray suit, although he had left the coat and hat off, hanging them on the nearby coat rack. Was this his Sunday best?

"The tea won't be ready for a while. It's a pleasure to see you again, Miss Haru."

"Likewise," she said, studying him, now that she knew his cat features were genuine.

It was so strange. Here was a one-of-a-kind man, lost between the human and cat worlds. Her cousin was still having nightmares about him forcing that kiss from her, but…

A small smile crept onto her lips.

"You still don't look all that terrifying to me. Sorry, Baron."

He looked at her in surprise, but then chuckled softly.

"Nice to know _someone_ thinks that way. Please, take a seat." He gestured towards the couch, which the priest was already making himself comfortable in, next to the white cat, who was growling himself into consciousness. Haru slowly walked over, and sat herself on the other side of the white cat. With one hand, she reached over and started scratching his brown ear softly, making him purr.

"Is this Toto?" she asked. The priest and half-cat started laughing while the fat feline started growling.

"No way in heck am I that birdbrain! I'm Muta, for your information!"

Before Haru could defend herself against his fury, a dark crow flew in from the window, cackling evilly.

"Although 'Buta' would suit you better, Lard Ball."

"Lard Ball?!" The cat pounced off the couch in order to start trying to catch the bird, who was having a little too much fun playing keep-away with himself, occasionally taking a swipe at the fat cat's fur and making him howl with frustration. Haru's mouth fell open a little, watching the two fight, but the priest and half-cat weren't reacting at all.

"Why was Friar Nashi accosting you, Miss Haru?" Baron asked curiously. The slim brunette tore her eyes from the cat and crow to answer.

"He's convinced that I'm a witch bent on destroying the church, despite the evidence to the contrary. Uh, Father Hashio, aren't you going to say something about brotherly love to those two?" _'The crow is talking! The crow is talking?!'_

The priest snorted indelicately.

"I stopped getting involved with their fights when Muta was still a kitten. Take my advice, just ignore them when they do that."

She nodded, and looked at Baron again, feeling a little nervous.

"Just wondering, but…" How could she ask this politely?

"Why am I a half-cat?" he asked, smiling softly, sitting on a chair fairly close to her. The girl nodded, making the half-cat sigh sadly.

"I wish I knew, so I would know who to go after."

"Well, have you looked into the Cat Kingdom?" the brunette asked curiously. "This looks like something from there."

Baron looked at her sharply.

"Cat Kingdom?"


	11. Fathers' Legacy

Extra

Chapter Eleven: Fathers' Legacy

Haru quirked an eyebrow, then nodded.

"Sure; it's a good possibility, with your features."

He leaned a little closer to her, his eyes glowing.

"Please tell me about the Cat Kingdom."

"You mean Muta hasn't?" She glared at the large cat, who just humphed at her and took a whack at Toto again.

"What's to tell? It's a nice-looking place that softies go to when they get sick of this world."

"There's a little more than that, Muta," the brunette said in an irritated manner. Toto stopped flying around to rest on the priest's shoulder so that the large cat could rest. The fat feline smirked at the girl, looking her over.

"Oh? Have _you _ever been there, Chicky? You don't look like you have."

"I haven't, but my father did once, many years ago. That's why I can talk to cats, he almost didn't make it out in time."

Baron was staring at her like she was speaking a different language.

"Please tell me everything you can, Haru," he asked, although his eyes were begging.

'_A man ready to hang on my every word? Must be close to the end of the world.' _"All right; the Cat Kingdom is a bit of a dangerous place for humans to be in. If one happens to get into the kingdom, they will start changing into a cat. If they don't leave by the next human sunrise, that person will be stuck as a feline. It's nearly impossible to tell when sunrise happens, because it's always noon in the Cat Kingdom. It's a feline paradise."

Baron nodded, memorizing her words.

"Why did your father go to the Cat Kingdom?"

"He saved the Cat Prince's life, before he married my mother. Apparently a human nobleman visiting this area tried to cut off the prince's head over some small slight, and Father managed to steal him and whisk him away to safety. The prince was grateful, but the Cat King was even more so. He took Father to the Cat Kingdom, and showed him around. When he started changing into a cat and began understanding what the king was trying to say, the king offered him his own daughter in marriage, to show his gratitude. But Father was deeply in love with Mother, and told the king so. The king understood, and allowed Father to return home to Mother. It was just barely sunrise when he made it out. After that, he could always understand cats, and that's why I can too."

Maybe that was why her new friend's appearance wasn't all that disturbing to her. Baron blinked twice at her. The story seemed too incredible to be real, but considering his own unique form, he had no place to talk about what was or wasn't possible.

"How does one get into the Cat Kingdom?"

"That depends. For the royal family, they just make a portal. If a human wanted to get in, they would have to travel to Cat's Paw Lakes, which is located on the other side of the Chateau Forest. One would have to jump into the main lake on a night of the full moon in order to reach the kingdom, and they have this huge maze and portal tower you have to climb in order to get back out."

Baron leaned back in his seat, completely stunned.

"A passing nobleman…" he whispered. Father Hashio looked at him sharply.

"Do you think… your father?"

Baron nodded.

"If a Cat King can reward a man for rescuing his son, surely he can punish one that tried to kill him."

"But you didn't do anything, Baron."

"Neither did the prince. With how Mother described the man, I _could _believe that he would try to kill something as defenseless as a cat, if attempting to do the same to his wife and newborn child didn't faze him."

Haru's eyebrows shot up, and a soft gasp escaped her throat.

'_Is his name his true rank?' _"I guess… that's why you're here?"

Baron nodded firmly, lost in thought.

"I wonder if there's a way to fix this…" he mused aloud. Haru bit her lip nervously.

"I could ask one of my friends to pass a message to the king. The prince my father saved is probably in charge now, and might be able to come to an understanding."

Baron looked sharply at her, completely astounded.

"You'd really do that for me? Just like that?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Why not? You could clearly use a little help, for the next time you try to sneak out."

The father coughed pointedly, glaring at his surrogate son. Baron blinked, and coughed politely.

"I don't think I'll be sneaking out for a while, but… if you could find a way to fix my appearance…"

She could clearly hear the naked longing in his voice, even if she somehow couldn't see it in his amazingly green eyes.

'_He's even more invisible than I am, but it's a disguise he must wear, if he wants to live. How sad, that day at the festival must have been the first time outside that he could remember. How could he have gone for so long without fresh air?'_

She grinned and nodded.

"I'll try to send the message along as soon as I can, since Muta here apparently doesn't deal with the kingdom."

The white cat started snickering evilly.

"Oh, I dealt with them, all right. I wonder if they've managed to replace the damage I did yet."

Baron looked at the cat quizzically.

"Muta, what did you do?"

The cat didn't answer, but Haru suddenly became very interested in just how fat the cat was, and the color of his fur.

Without warning, she started laughing her head off, horrified and amused beyond words. Baron and Father Hashio looked at her.

"What ails you, child?" her old friend asked. The brunette kept one hand to her mouth, trying to stifle her giggles.

"They're still rebuilding what you did… Renaldo Moon."

The white cat grinned at her.

'_Well, we knew she was sharp.' _"Sorry to say this, Chicky, but I don't think you'll have a lot of luck with the current Cat King. His crown's a bit crooked, and so is he."

Haru sighed while Baron translated for the priest.

"Still, it couldn't hurt to try."

The cat laughed at her again, although his eyes were turning dark from unpleasant memories.

"I wouldn't count on that, Chicky."


	12. Small Deceptions

Extra

Chapter Twelve: Small Deceptions

Baron watched the sweet brunette travel home through the streets, her gray cloak making her almost disappear completely into the background. Such a trait was useful, when one was as often alone as she.

'_I still didn't tell her I was sorry.'_

"A criminal! I've been sheltering a criminal?!" Father Hashio yelled, as Toto finished translating Muta's story. The white cat grinned guiltily, although his eyes were on the half-cat, as he finally turned away from his window; the dark gypsy now gone from his sight as she turned a corner.

"I told you, I was young and stupid. A friend of mine bet me that I couldn't pull off eating all the fish in the lake, and I bet that I could… so I did." He stood on his hind legs and patted his ample belly. "At least I won the bet!"

Baron sighed, sitting into his old seat.

'_Haru… I haven't met many girls, but there's something about you.'_ And it wasn't just the fact that she wasn't bothered by his appearance. In fact, the golden gypsy hadn't intruded his thoughts since the day of the festival. Maybe it was Haru's warm heart. Or her beautiful brown eyes. He had never been particularly fond of the color, but on her-

"Baron! Are you listening to me?!"

The orange and cream half-cat snapped out of his private thoughts, and focused on his keeper.

"I'm afraid I wasn't. What were you saying?"

The priest growled.

"I said you're going to owe Haru big for this one, and you still owe her from saving you at the festival. You had better think of something very good to repay her with."

The half-cat nodded, although skeptic.

'_Is there anything Haru wants that I could give her?' _he wondered.

ooOoo

Louise looked up as the tent flap opened, to reveal her pale cousin, slightly wet from all the rain. The golden-haired beauty scoffed tiredly.

"You're late. Mama was getting worried."

Haru sighed as she slipped off the cloak and started getting ready for bed.

"I know. I already spoke to her." She crawled underneath the blanket, only for Louise to pull away from her, goose bumps rising from the brunette's cold body.

"I don't see how you can stand going inside that cold church, Haru. Why do you keep going there, when you aren't welcomed?"

Haru smiled warmly, thinking about her newest case.

"Oh, I'm welcomed. Not by everyone, but the few that matter to me." _'How would one go about requesting a favor from a feline king?'_

"So, why were you so late?" Louise asked before yawning, as her cousin's body temperature began to rise to a safe level. Haru stiffened, wondering how much she should say.

"I was with Father Hashio again. We had a lot of talking to do."

ooOoo

The red and beige cat firmly shook his head.

"No can do, Haru. Cats can't just waltz up to the royal palace, and expect to be able to talk to the king."

The brunette leaning over the cat sighed a little tiredly.

"Seigi, if you could only deliver a word or two. Surely he'd make an exception for my family. I'm offering nine trout."

"I said no," the cat said firmly, waddling away from the girl. "A cat could lose his life, trying to talk to the king. He's a bit prideful of his royal rank, and he doesn't like being disturbed by commoners. Whatever you want to talk to him about, you'll have to go to the kingdom yourself and ask him."

Haru sighed again, rising to her feet and stretching a bit.

"Thanks, Seigi. Talk to you later."

The red and beige cat managed a half-courteous nod to her before walking out of the alley they had been talking in, to avoid the soldiers. The brunette walked out afterwards, wondering if she would have to travel to the Cat Kingdom anyway.

'_It's a bit of a long distance, to travel by myself. It's a bit risky, and Father Hashio would probably yell at me, if I try to go alone. But anyone that would offer to go with me are either as defenseless as myself or wouldn't provide much protection, if robbers stopped us.' _For a wild second, Haru considered asking Baron to come with her, since it was a favor for him, but then shrugged the idea off. He would be far too conspicuous, which was why she needed to go in the first place.

Suddenly, she heard something, around the next corner.

"No, let's tie bags to its feet!"

"I've got a pet dog, can you guys-"

"No way. I don't want to wait for you to come back."

Haru rounded the corner, to see a group of children. In the middle of them was a distressed mewing. Her dark eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing?" she asked, nearly hissing in her fury. The kids looked up at her, some with dawning fear. A stockier built kid puffed himself up a bit.

"It ain't none of your concern, lady. Go away."

Haru spotted a bit of fur in the middle of the kids, and her anger doubled.

"You have until the count of five to get away from the cat, and then things will turn ugly. One."

A couple of the kids left.

"Two."

The cocky kid scoffed.

"What could _you _do to us?!"

"A lot. Three."

A few more left, scared at her expression. The one offensive kid was standing alone now, and he was keenly feeling the loss of his comrades. The cat was now lying on the ground, and clearly hurt.

"Four."

The kid screwed up his face in anger, but then stormed away.

"Fine! Keep the stupid cat!" he yelled at her, making the brunette smile grimly, walking up to the feline.

"Sorry about that, sir, I just came around the corner." As gently as she could, the girl felt the cat's body, trying to determine how bad the damage was. "Is anything broken?" she asked the cat when he looked up at her.

His mismatched eyes widened, as did the girl's matching ones.

'_The royal eyes!'_

The dark gray cat slowly shook his head as a laugh escaped his throat.

"No, I'll be fine, Miss Yoshioka. I see you take after your father."

She smiled apologetically, easing the cat into her arms to find a safer place for him.

"I see you do too, Your Highness. Does trouble run deep in your family?"

The prince laughed weakly.

"Kind of, yes. I'm quite lucky you came along."

Haru took a deep breath for courage as she ran back to her family tents.

"Actually, I think I'm the lucky one, Highness. I'm Haru."

The cat grinned up at her.

"I'm Lune. Why are _you_ the lucky one?"


	13. The Curse's Cure

Chapter Thirteen: The Curse's Cure

Baron looked over his numbers again, to be sure that the information matched up. He grinned warmly, pleased that his work was perfect.

'_It's strange,' _Baron thought as he placed the papers aside, his work done for the day. _'When my mind was filled with Louise, I'd stay up past midnight to fix all my mistakes. But, since Haru walked into my life, the numbers have just come to me.' _He sighed again, resting his chin on his fists.

'_True, she's not as pretty as her cousin, but her heart seems so much __**purer**__ to me. Why is she so willing to help others, without a single thought for compensation?'_

Muta lazily opened one eye to look up at his tall friend, an evil smirk present on his face.

"Aren't you going to watch for Louise?"

Baron blinked, since the thought had not occurred to him in the week since the festival.

"No. She has her knight."

And the young captain looked very dashing, perhaps they were well matched for each other. The thought hadn't hurt him as much as he had once expected it to. The large white cat smirked again.

"Well, anyone else you want to watch for?"

The orange and cream cat bit his lip nervously.

"Haru's a seamstress. She won't be down there."

"Then why was her name the first one off your lips?" Muta asked evilly, pouncing from his seat to avoid Baron's fist.

"Why don't you go fight with Toto for a while?!" the half-cat asked, wishing for his thoughts to remain private as a fiery blush turned his fur red.

"Why would I want to do that?" the white cat taunted, running to the other side of the couch. "It's way more fun to tease you about your new crush!"

"She's not a crush, she's just a new friend!" Baron made to rush for the fat cat again, but then the tower room was lit up with blue light. The tawny half-cat raised one arm to his eyes in order to save them. His slanted green eyes shifted to the fireplace, where the majority of the light seemed to come through.

'_Am I about to be visited by a saint?'_

A trim gray cat hopped out of the light, and it began to fade behind him. The feline stood on his hind legs, and gravely studied Baron as the half-cat lowered his arm in amazement.

"So Haru wasn't exaggerating. You really are the von Gikkingen boy."

Baron had only heard his last name a handful of times, since his mother had all but annulled her marriage to his father, and it wouldn't be smart to air around that name without solid evidence.

'_Well, Haru doesn't appear to take a promise lightly.' _The tawny lord bowed politely for the cat, certain that he was a royal.

"I am. Would you care for some milk?"

The feline guest nodded as Muta looked around the couch at him. His jaw dropped.

"Prince Lune?! How on earth did Haru manage to contact you?!"

The gray cat looked down, more than a little embarrassed.

"She got me out of a sticky situation with some human children, and nursed me back to health. She's a great girl, but I have to admit it took a bit of effort on her part to convince me that Baron was the complete opposite of his father, and so deserved a different fate than my grandfather gave him. It was the only thing she wanted for repayment."

The mentioned half-cat grimaced, carefully placing a saucer next to the prince, who started lapping politely.

"I don't claim my father, if I can help it. He tried to kill my mother and I, just after I was born."

Lune nodded.

"Haru mentioned that. But I'm guessing that you were never told how to break the spell? Your father was told how."

Baron nodded again, hardly believing that his already rock-bottom opinion of his father could sink even lower.

"Do you know?"

The prince nodded back.

"I had to sift through Grandfather's memoirs to find it, but it's doable. Sort of. You're quite lucky that it was me Haru contacted, and not my father. He's still angry over your father trying to kill him, and would have probably just added something else on top of your curse."

Baron sat down next to the gray cat, glad that this area had a rug.

"What do I need to do?" he asked, wondering what the old Cat King had concocted. Lune laughed a little grimly

"Oh, youdon't have to do much… except convince a fair young human maiden to offer you her first kiss."

Baron blinked, feeling a blush cross his cheeks once more.

"Are you serious? That's it?"

"That's it. Oh, and it has to be her idea. If _you _make the first move, you'll stay in this shape forever."

The tawny half-cat grimaced.

"That's a little unfair."

The feline prince nodded.

"Grandfather was a great ruler, but when his temper got roused… well, it's probably something like Father's, which isn't pretty."

Baron shook his head, studying the faded designs in the worn rug.

"I don't understand. I'm not the one that did those things. Why should I bear the punishment?"

Lune looked at him sadly.

"Grandfather assumed that your father would love you, no matter your appearance, and that your punishment would hurt him worse than getting it himself." The prince sighed and stood up again, since the milk had been lapped away. "I should return to the kingdom before anyone thinks to ask where I've been. Good luck, Baron."

Facing the fireplace, Lune focused, and made a portal of light appear once more. But just before climbing into it, he suddenly looked at the cursed half-human again.

"Baron?"

"Yes?"

The prince took a steadying breath.

"I know it isn't my place to say this, all things considered, but Haru's a great girl, and she's really worried about you. She really wants you to have the normal life you desire." He turned to jump through the portal, saying the next part in a rush as the blue light disappeared behind him.

"If I were in your position, I'd go for _her _to break the spell!"

When the light faded, Baron slowly locked eyes with his creamy companion, who was smirking evilly.

"Baron and Haru, sitting in a tree-" the fat cat began to sing, cutting off to avoid his friend's fist.

"Silence!" Baron shouted, trying to drown out the chorus of;

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" as Toto revealed himself from his hiding place, and also grinning fit to kill, an evil cackling laughter issuing from both of the tormentors' throats as Baron ran around the tower room, trying to silence them as a magenta blush covered his entire body.


	14. Silent Cries

Chapter Fourteen: Silent Cries

Baron nearly broke the door open, in his eagerness to escape the furred and feathered tormenters, slamming the wooden door behind him. Two bodies collided against it hard, making the half-cat smile grimly.

'_Serves them right.' _It wasn't either of his friend's business, concerning how to break the curse on him.

The tall orange cat started pacing the enclosed pavilion madly, his long cape billowing slightly with the passing wind. His lungs heaved heavily, but it wasn't just from running through the secret corridors of the church, to escape to this second sanctuary.

'_Would it be fair? To ask one more thing of Haru, let alone something that precious?' _He had no doubt that she had never been kissed, thanks to the time he had spent in the confession stand listening to her, but what made him think that she would consider giving her first one to him? A freak?

"_You still don't look all that terrifying to me. Sorry, Baron."_

"_You owe Haru big for this, Baron."_

"_If I were in your position, I'd go for her!"_

Baron groaned, looking out at the darkening sky.

"How could I possibly ask her for more?" he asked the heavens softly, hoping for an answer. It just wouldn't be fair to the girl, to keep taking more and more from her, when he had nothing to give back.

Father Hashio banged the door open, his eyes large and livid as the cat and bird trailed behind him.

"You had better not be considering-" the priest started yelling, before Baron raised his hand in a soft but defensive gesture.

"Haru deserves better than to be used in such a fashion, Father. That goes without saying."

The priest slowly lost his anger, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good. She has enough issues." The elderly man walked up to his surrogate son, and squeezed his shoulder firmly. "I know you wish to be free of this curse, and I want the best for you. Although I agree with Toto and Muta that Haru _is_ the most obvious choice to break the curse on you, I don't want that to be the only reason you two may see each other in the near future. And if she finds out that this is how to break the curse, she'd probably jump you, just to end your pain. I won't allow that."

The orange and cream cat sighed.

"Then what would you suggest, Father?"

"There _is _something I know Haru wants with all her heart. Be her friend, Baron. Be there for her, as she has been for you. If a kiss happens, let it happen, but don't rush it." Father Hashio smiled a little more evilly than his profession allowed, and raised a fist in front of the orange and cream feline's face. "And last of all, if you hurt her, I'll show no mercy. Understood?"

The half-cat nodded firmly, not really needing the extra incentive.

"Understood, sir."

ooOoo

Haru struggled to keep her attention on the sleeve she was mending, as Tsuge patiently waited next to the wagon.

"But seriously, do you think Hiromi would like a red rose for her birthday?"

Haru giggled.

"She'd like that, but you know what she'd _really _go crazy over?"

The tall juggler leaned a little closer.

"What? What?" he asked excitedly. The brunette laughed at him.

"She likes yellow flowers better. Try buttercups."

Tsuge nodded thankfully as she passed the fixed tunic back to him.

"Thanks Haru. I knew I could count on you." Then he ran off, probably to find the yellow blossoms. The slim girl watched him go, her warm smile slowly turning sad.

'_That's me. The one everyone can count on.' _ She reached to her side, and pulled a light green dress onto her lap. With a skilled hand, she felt the gown over, to find what was wrong with it. Just a long seam rip in the back. Minor, but definitely bad, if anyone tried to wear it anyway. The girl reached behind her, to find the correct color thread in her thread collection. She sighed again, watching Louise kiss Machida goodbye as he dropped her off from their date.

'_A girl anyone can count on. That's all I'll ever be… to anyone.' _Although this fate wasn't so bad, when compared with others, it made Haru want to break down and cry.

'_What's wrong with me?! I look like my mom, and she had __**two **__guys that wanted her! Will I ever find love?'_

ooOoo

Deep within the cathedral, a tall figure lurked. This would have been menacing, when applied to anyone else, but Friar Nashi wasn't exactly the physical type to inspire fear. He was tall, but had this ridiculously innocent baby face, which he loathed with a passion. He wanted a face that was a little more somber, but when he tried to be serious, people would only laugh at his expressions, since baby-like innocence and religious piety didn't exactly go hand-in-hand.

He just knew that if he did the church some great service, he would at last be taken seriously. Friar Nashi slammed his fist into the wall, remembering… her.

She had no business inside the cathedral. She was one of _them_. A gypsy infidel. Who did she think she was kidding, with her constant attendance for services, and her close friendship with Father Hashio?

There was only one explanation for a gypsy to appear so devout, and that was mischief. The girl was planning something, and something big. It'd have to be, since she had been a constant presence here for years. What was her plan? What was her reasoning? Whatever it was, it was certain to be disastrous for the church.

He shuddered again, thinking about her large dark eyes. They always seemed to be staring right through him, like she secretly knew how strongly his body reacted, whenever she was near. First, it felt as if his body was turning to ice. Then, his body's temperature would rapidly increase to a dangerous level, one that could rival an active volcano. When that was over, it felt like all his bones had disappeared, and he was seconds away from melting into soup, and it became so much more difficult for him to form a sentence, especially to _her_, unless it was angry.

It was a spell that gypsy witch had conjured to ensnare his soul, he just knew it. For the safety of his soul, and that of the church, he would make it his personal mission, to rid the world of this terror to mankind, before another soul could be lost within her dark brown eyes.

Friar Nashi shivered once more, and turned back to his books. There _had _to be something in here to free him from that witch's curse.


	15. A Quiet Afternoon

Chapter Fifteen: A Quiet Afternoon

After services and dodging Friar Nashi, Haru slipped around the corner and disappeared into the secret walls. With great expectation, she ran down the halls, and came to the wooden spiral staircase. She looked up at the opening.

"Baron! Is it okay if I come up?" Like she had to say who it was.

"Of course," a familiar voice called back to her.

Grinning, the slim brunette started climbing up the winding staircase, accepting the gloved hand as it appeared over the side to help her up. Baron smiled warmly at the girl as she eased into the tower room. She smiled back brightly.

"Well? Was Lune able to talk to you?"

The orange and cream cat's left ear flicked once, and he nodded solemnly.

"There's a very strong possibility that I will look like this the rest of my life. But thank you for trying, Haru."

She sighed, sitting in the couch seat he was offering her. His tea over the fire began to boil. Baron calmly rescued it, and poured two cups.

"Father Hashio had a cold today," he said solemnly, handing her one of the teacups. The young girl watched the steam dance off the teacups, the slight milky mist flowing through the tea like a cloud.

"That's not good. He's being taken care of?"

"Yes. I checked on him just two minutes before you showed up."

She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"How can you move so fast?"

He shrugged with a sad smile on his lips.

"One learns how to run swiftly, to be sure of not being found. I love the library here, but with priests everywhere, it's a little hard to peruse safely."

Haru nodded, figuring he couldn't do much under these circumstances except read.

"Couldn't Father Hashio get books for you?"

Baron nodded, a sigh on his lips.

"He could, but it's not the same as choosing them myself."

"Ah. I guess that makes sense. So, what things do you read?"

"Usually science and mathematics. The philosophy ones are a bit tricky to take seriously, all things considered. I haven't had much time for books lately though, Father Hashio has me working as an accountant for the cathedral under a false name. You said you were a seamstress, before?"

Haru suddenly stood up straighter, almost being lulled to sleep by the half-cat's soothing voice, although she had paid attention to every word he was saying to her.

"Yeah. I usually do repair work on tents and clothes, but I occasionally get to make something. I can't entertain to save my life, unless you want several things to get broken, so I just stick to seamstress' work."

Baron cocked his head at her.

"What do you mean by 'entertain'?" He wasn't about to say this out loud, but just watching her was more entertainment than he usually saw at a close range, being desensitized by Toto and Muta's squabbles.

Haru gulped, and nervously rubbed the back of her neck with one hand.

"Well… you've watched gypsies perform, right?"

He nodded. Unconsciously, the brunette started rubbing her arm, feeling the old scars.

"Well, I refuse to do anything with fire for personal reasons, my singing's mediocre, I can't tell fortunes or act to save my life, and when nice guys don't come to my rescue against undesirables, I attempt to dance until the jerk has one or two broken bones, and decides I won't be much fun to play with." Such are the perils of a non-gypsy childhood. Baron tilted his head at her, incredulous.

"You don't strike me as that clumsy, Haru."

She shrugged, a little embarrassed to have told him her faults. A sip of the tea said that it was a bit mintier than the last batch.

"We haven't exactly had a lot of contact, so it shouldn't be surprising." The slim brunette looked around his place again. A small window was facing the street outside the cathedral, probably how Baron could see what was going on below.

The tawny cat noticed the direction of her gaze, and smiled.

"Haru, there's something I would like to show you."

ooOoo

The familiar wooden door opened, revealing the half-cat, now wrapped in the long dark cloak to avoid curious eyes, and the young gypsy girl. Her eyes widened, looking around the roofed pavilion.

"I guess this explains how you managed to go so long without fresh air."

Baron nodded, and pointed to the pedestal in the middle.

"That's Toto's resting spot."

Haru quirked an eyebrow.

"I thought crows preferred trees."

"They do, but Toto's a special case." He looked at her through the corner of his eye. "Did we forget to mention that he's a living gargoyle?"

Haru's mouth dropped open a little.

"You did. Well, I guess that explains why he can talk human."

Baron nodded, and then gently directed her to the wall.

"He was the one that found my mother and me, the day I was born." He gestured down the wall, making the brunette lean over enough to look down the side of the building.

"She climbed this wall, to escape a soldier that had spotted her. She didn't have anything but me wrapped up in her cloak, and it was raining that night."

The brunette carefully studied the wall, seeing how one could conceivably climb the wall, even when holding a babe. But to actually dare to do such a thing?

"She must have been very brave," Haru said softly. Baron nodded, a sad longing in his eyes.

"She was. She was one of the bravest people I'll ever meet. She died five years ago. Mother just went to bed as usual, and didn't wake up the next morning."

Sharply feeling his loss, Haru reached up with one hand to squeeze his shoulder, still not quite comfortable with the idea of hugging him.

"I'm sorry."

He sighed, covering her slim hand with his broad one.

"So am I. She was incredible." He shook his head slightly, to combat the threatening depression. "What were your parents like?"

Haru bit her lip.

"Well, Father was a tailor, and Mother was a pretty good quilter, although she told fortunes for a living. She knew Father would get carried off by cats long before it happened, and that he would come back. Father and his best friend were both crazy over Mother, but she liked Father because he was funny."

Baron cocked his head at her.

"Funny?"

She laughed a little at remembering her mother's words.

"He was very clumsy, and could trip over things and his tongue like nobody's business. Mother thought it was adorable, but it's not as fun when _you _happen to be the clumsy one." She started rubbing her arm, feeling the rippling scars. Her dark brown eyes faded with pain.

"Father's the reason I'm alive. Somehow, five and a half years ago, a fire got started in our home, and Father was able to find a way out, through the window. But he threw me out first, and the flames became too hot for him or Mother to escape after me."

Feeling brave, she rolled up one sleeve enough for Baron to see the old burn marks. Baron's eyes widened as he delicately took the arm, and touched the scars with a velvety finger. He was silent for a while, running his gentle fingers over her scars, and looking very serious. The slim brunette bit her lip, wondering if he found her scars to be as disgusting as her cousin did.

"You are so _lucky_," Baron whispered, close to tears. Haru looked up at him, wondering what could possibly be lucky about being a scarred orphan. He looked back at her, a few tears squeezing past his guard.

"Your father loved you enough to _die _for you. What I would give, for my father to have loved me a mere _fraction_ of that much."

On an impulse, she wrapped her other arm around his middle and squeezed softly, sensing how desperately he needed it.

"But he does. Father Hashio's more your real father anyway, isn't he?"

Baron nodded slowly, hesitantly drawing his other arm around her, and held her close for a second.

"That he is, Haru. That he is."


	16. Of Secrets and Sweets

Chapter Sixteen: Of Secrets and Sweets

Naomi was tapping her foot, when a gray-cloaked brunette walked into camp, just after dark had fallen.

"Where have you been, young lady?" the aunt demanded. Haru shrugged, and made for her tent.

"With Father Hashio again. We had a lot to talk about."

"That's five Sundays in a row that you've been late," Naomi said, taking quick strides in order to grab her niece's arm. "What could you have possibly been doing with that old priest?"

"Talking, mostly. I have Sundays off anyway, Aunt Naomi. My time at the cathedral shouldn't be bothering you."

"But it is, Haru." The raven-haired gypsy sighed. "I'm trying to understand that half of you belongs in that world, but don't forget that you belong here, too. We love you, Haru."

The brunette sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I know that. But you get me six days out of the week, and Father Hashio only gets me one day out of the week. I don't see what the problem is."

"Haru, you carry the gypsy blood. Don't try to tell me that you are loved by everyone inside those cold stone walls."

The girl gave a shudder, remembering Friar Nashi.

"I'm not, but I wouldn't try claiming that everyone in the gypsies' circle loves me, either. Aunt Naomi; if you're _this _worried about me staying so late, then just start expecting me to come home about now."

"Haru-"

"I _swear _I'm not doing anything stupid," the girl insisted, kissing her aunt's cheek lovingly. "Good night." With that, she slipped into her tent, leaving the aunt out next to the dying fire. Stunned, the middle-aged woman felt her cheek.

'_She hasn't done that in __**years**__!'_

ooOoo

Baron reached one hand over to grab the comfortably slim one, as it once again appeared over the staircase.

"Hello, Haru," he said, grinning. The brunette beamed up at him, stepping into his pad.

"Sorry about being late again, Friar Nashi was following me."

The orange cat shook his head angrily, releasing the girl as she gathered her bearings.

"He's been following Father Hashio around for a while, too. Few things would give me greater pleasure than to… well, Father's asked me not to even _think_ those thoughts."

Haru giggled. His tone gave her a good idea of what he wanted to do, since she felt that way herself. Reaching into her thick cloak, she pulled out a linen-wrapped package, and handed it to him shyly.

"This is for you, Baron. Good thing Muta isn't here, or he'd want it for himself."

Nodding politely, the tawny half-cat started unwrapping the modest gift. His eyes narrowed in confusion as he opened the box; finding several small things nestled into individual places, each one colored differently.

"What is this?" he asked politely. Haru giggled.

"I had a feeling you would say that. Close your eyes."

He obediently did so.

"Open your mouth," she said, shifting the strange thing around in his hands, like she was taking one of the things out of it. He opened his mouth, wondering if she was about to play an evil trick on him.

Something fairly solid slipped past his sharpened teeth, making his mouth automatically close. His rough tongue ran over the strange object as it began to melt in his mouth. Whatever it was, it was sweet and creamy. Baron spent a full minute savoring the delicious morsel, his deep purr making the brunette giggle helplessly into one hand.

Finally, Baron opened his eyes, the sweetness now faded from his tongue. The taste was unlike anything he had ever experienced before.

"What was _that_?" he asked dreamily. Haru laughed at him again.

"That one was a strawberry cream. They make this candy over in Haja. I was going to get you some chocolate, but then I remembered that cats can't have chocolate."

"What's chocolate?" Baron asked, having never heard of the stuff before.

"A really tasty candy, but it's poison for cats. They make that in Haja too, but the trees that apparently grow the beans for this are found deeper south."

"Beans? Candy can be made from _beans_?!"

Surely the girl was mistaken. Haru nodded her head, getting a kick out of his reaction.

"A special kind of bean, but the process of making chocolate is a highly guarded secret. Still, I thought this would be a good surprise for you."

Baron nodded, wrapping the bundle up and placing it behind some books in his shelf.

"It was _wonderful_, Haru. If I keep it in doses, this should last me for a while."

"If Muta doesn't find it," she giggled. Baron nodded, and grinned at her.

"True, but the one place I can guarantee Muta won't touch is my bookshelf. He avoids knowledge like the plague."

Haru burst out laughing, which managed to cover the mews of protest coming from the wall.

ooOoo

Father Hashio kept his arm over the cat's mouth as Toto struggled not to laugh. Although the elderly priest knew that the children needed time alone to get to know each other, there was no way in heck that he was about to actually _leave_ them alone. Being an invisible chaperone seemed to work nicely, since Baron had never told the girl that they were being spied on. Telling her would only defeat the purpose of hiding the old priest, cat, and bird, and she wouldn't be as open with him if she knew they were on the other side of the wall.

"Touch Baron's candy, and I'll use your hide as a blanket," Father Hashio managed to quietly hiss at the fat white cat in his arms, making the large tom sulk terribly.

ooOoo

"That was something I never thought I'd hear you say, Baron," Haru managed to say through her giggles. He cocked his head, amused.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, I thought you were more proper than to poke fun at a friend's intelligence." She bit back another giggle. The orange cat was smiling at her, biting back a laugh.

"Mother and Father Hashio raised me to be more proper, but sometimes I slip up. I apologize." Baron grinned at his dear friend again, and extended one arm to her.

"I think your little surprise deserves one in return, Haru."

She blinked at him, but took the arm.

"What kind of surprise?" the half-gypsy asked, wondering if he had a surprise that could rival the candy. Her friend looked back at her while opening a solid door, and smiled warmly.

"Just trust me."


	17. The Surprise

Chapter Seventeen: The Surprise

Haru looked around the enclosure, not seeing anything out of the ordinary as Baron closed the door behind them. He had already proudly shown her the spectacular view of the city, both during the day and night, so that couldn't be it.

"What's the surprise?" she asked. The tawny half-cat turned to her, smiling brightly.

"Just a small theory of mine." He bowed grandly for her, getting the girl to laugh softly.

"Would you care to dance, Haru?" he asked.

The young woman seemed to freeze into a block of ice, her eyes wide with horror.

"Baron… I've told you about me and dancing."

"And I highly doubt you're that clumsy," Baron said, rising to his feet. He smiled warmly, and held out a gloved hand to her.

"Just trust me," he repeated, clearly hoping that she would. Her heart began to speed out of control, imagining her dear friend as a pile of broken bones and fur. But, so few people before him had ever asked for her trust…

Praying that she wouldn't regret this later, she hesitantly gave Baron her hand. His warm fingers gently closed around it, and then pulled on the girl enough so that her body had nearly collided with his. With his other hand, he placed hers on his shoulder, and then held her waist respectfully.

Her skin seemed to ignite with sparks at his touch, making the girl shiver slightly as Baron started guiding her through an easy box step. He chuckled at her, the sound bordering on a purr.

"You _do_ know you can trust me, right?"

She nodded quickly as another shiver raced up her spine.

"I trust you. I… just don't… usually get this close to guys besides Father Hashio."

He nodded sympathetically, turning the box step into a rotating one, as long as the girl was too nervous to notice.

"If it makes you feel better, you're the second girl I've ever come this close to. Mother was an exquisite dancer, but I haven't exactly had a partner since she died."

Haru laughed softly, her steps now strangely in sync with the feline lord's.

"What did you do for music?"

The orange cat smiled warmly at her, and started humming a soothing waltz.

Haru had never quite heard anything like it, with her gypsy background, but the melody was very soothing, and seemed to wrap her up in a warm cocoon.

Almost like she was dreaming, the slim brunette allowed her partner to fling her out, and then draw her close for a dip. He twirled the girl around under his fingertips expertly, still humming the sweet melody, which had been his favorite for years.

A slightly wicked smile played upon his furry lips, his theory about Haru's grace proven right.

'_She's just shy about letting people see the real her. But __**I**__ can see you, Haru. And I like what I'm seeing.'_

ooOoo

When the brunette reappeared in camp, just after dark, a golden girl pounced on her.

"_I know your secret_!" Louise sang out at the top of her lungs, making her dark cousin panic.

"You do?!" she squeaked, trying to weasel out of the golden girl's clutches, which only tightened.

"I do!" Louise chirruped happily, squeezing Haru affectionately. "I should have seen it _weeks _ago, it was so obvious! You're _seeing _someone!"

Out of options, the brunette pinched her cousin's wrist until she let go as her heartbeat sped out of control.

"Yes I am. Father Hashio, like I said I was."

"Not a chance," Louise said silkily. "Father Hashio could never leave you smiling for days after seeing him, and you've been hugging everybody that comes close to you."

"Not everybody," Haru protested, feeling a blush coming on.

"Fine, _nearly _everybody. Plus, why have you only been interested in spending the entire Sunday with him for the past couple months, instead of just the morning and afternoon like you used to?"

Haru's blush deepened, still feeling the spark on her arms and waist from Baron's touch.

"We've had a lot to talk about."

"Oh? Like what?" the golden gypsy asked slyly. Haru bit her lip a little self-consciously.

"The bible, my parents, his son-"

"He has a son?!" Louise squealed. Haru groaned, thinking that her cousin had already known.

"He used to. Uncle Ryu died in a war years ago. He wanted to be my father, but Mother wanted Father, not him."

Louise sighed happily.

"All this drama… it's better than a play!"

Haru clenched her fists, remembering the melancholy man that had declared himself her uncle. He was a good man, and had deserved a good woman. But with his heart set on her mother, no one else would do. Her heart clenched, thinking about how willing she had been months before, to follow her surrogate uncle's footsteps for Machida's sake. But, for some reason she wasn't sure of, the dashing captain no longer mattered to her in that light.

"Nice to know I entertain you. Good night, Louise, Aunt Naomi." She had spotted the older gypsy, who had been hiding on the other side of the wagon. The middle-aged woman guiltily rose from the shadows as Haru opened the flap of her tent.

"What's his name, Haru?" Naomi asked. Her niece's hand stiffened on the sturdy canvas.

"I just said that Father Hashio's son's name was Ryu."

"Not him. The one you've been seeing."

Haru was silent, but then slipped inside the tent.

"Good night, Aunt Naomi."

As quickly as the brunette could manage, she slipped out of her cloak and day dress, then in between the soft sheets of the blankets. With one hand, she covered her face with self-loathing.

'_Oh shoot. I practically told them I was seeing someone besides Father Hashio. I wish I didn't tell people Baron's name when they knew I was talking about a half-cat.'_

Louise slipped in quietly, and got ready for bed, slipping in next to her cousin.

"You're really worrying Mama," the golden girl said pointedly to Haru's back, which was turned towards her. "She's starting to think that you're having an affair with a priest-"

Haru leapt out of her horizontal position, outraged.

"I would _never _get into an affair, let alone one with a priest!" she declared at the top of her lungs, shocked that _anyone _would think less of her.

Louise grinned, pleased to have finally gotten an answer.

"Then who have you been seeing, Haru? Why don't you ever talk about him?"

The brunette bit her lip, and then eased back into the covers, feeling her aunt's presence just outside the tent, and listening shamelessly to the girls' conversation.

"He's a young man that Father Hashio's been tutoring forever. He's very smart and funny, so Father Hashio decided to introduce us after the fair, when my friend said he was getting lonely, without anyone in his age group to talk to. Hardly anyone knows he's there, because he's very sickly and almost never leaves his room. I haven't talked about him because he asked me not to, and I respect his wishes. Don't tell anyone, okay? I wasn't even supposed to tell _you._"

"What's his name?" Louise asked eagerly.

'_Think, Haru! Think fast!' _"It's Daron. But please, don't tell anyone."

"Okay, but on one condition."

"What's that?"

"I want to meet him."


	18. Family's Intervention

Chapter Eighteen: Family's Intervention

Haru stiffened to the point of terror.

"In that case, tell as many people as you want. I can't just bring someone he doesn't know into his room."

"Wait, you actually go _into _his room?" Louise looked happily scandalized.

"His place is a big room with different areas for cooking and such, but yes. Father Hashio's always with us, but he hides behind a wall so that we at least look like we have some privacy." She wondered if Baron knew they were there. He probably did, and was just being polite about ignoring them. But what about the jab at Muta's intelligence?

"Well, weren't _you _a stranger, when you first met him?"

"Yes, but Father Hashio had told him a bit about me before bringing me in, so that he would have an idea of what to expect."

"Well, there you go. Tell him a bit about me, and then bring me up."

Haru's heart seemed to stop, remembering the longing in Baron's eyes when they had first met. Was her beautiful cousin still present in his thoughts?

"Louise, there's something I need to tell you."

"Yeah?!" The golden-haired girl leaned in closer, her china blue eyes sparkling brightly in the darkness.

"Men are drawn to you like flies to honey. You have countless fans that would lay themselves in mud puddles without thinking twice about it, so that your feet wouldn't get wet. I, on the other hand, have only a few guy friends, and only one man that seems to be interested in who I am. Please, can't you just let me keep the one I have, while you keep your collection?"

Louise blinked, shocked.

"Haru… I never knew you were bothered by my fans."

"That's because I didn't want to hurt you. Louise, you're the sister I never had, and I love you dearly, but it _hurts_ when handsome strangers come up to me, and ask after the cute blonde gypsy girl, like I'm a tour guide to the city. Daron sees me as a person, not a road sign, and I'd like to keep it that way. That's partially why I never mentioned him to you or Aunt Naomi." Haru turned onto her side, and tried to go to sleep.

"I let him see and feel my scars, and he still likes me enough to try persuading me to visit him more often than just Sunday. If I didn't have work and family to think about, I would probably never want to leave him."

Louise was silent for a while, making the brunette think that perhaps her voice _could _be heard, if she would just speak up. The blonde sighed, just before Haru was lost to slumber.

"All right, Haru. I won't insist on meeting Daron, and I'll keep him a secret."

The brunette came close to crying with happiness.

"_Thank you_," she whispered, wondering if she was being selfish, not letting Baron see his crush. Oh well, she supposed there was only one way to find out… to ask him. But it would be a bad idea to let her cousin see Baron without fair warning, considering their last meeting.

"Have you two kissed yet?" the blonde mischievously asked, making her dark cousin grab a pillow, and start hitting her bed partner with it, trying to ignore how wildly her heart was beating, at the thought of kissing her feline friend.

ooOoo

Naomi drew her cloak tighter around her, so to cover up her gypsy uniform. The guard at the gate pulled a face, but didn't try to stop her. The dark-haired gypsy stared in amazement at the huge hall now open to her. How was she supposed to find Father Hashio in this labyrinth?

"And what are _you _doing here?" a voice hissed at her. The woman turned, and nearly laughed in relief.

"I want to speak to Father Hashio. It's about my niece."

The baby-faced priest flinched.

"Oh… _her._ What do you need to talk about her for?"

The gypsy woman stiffened.

"That's between Father Hashio and myself. Who are you?"

"Naomi! Is that you?"

The green-clad gypsy turned once more, to see the slightly familiar priest that her niece adored. He wasn't quite running up to her, but it was a fast walk. He bowed respectfully to the woman before sending a cold glance at the friar.

"I'll take it from here, Brother Nashi."

The middle-aged priest fumed, but then started walking slowly away. Father Hashio bowed once more to the woman, and gestured for her to start following him down the opposite hallway.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Naomi?"

The woman took a deep breath.

"It's about the young man Haru's been seeing."

The priest stopped dead in his tracks.

"She actually _told_?!" he asked with horror.

"Not everything, which is why I'm here. Father, I fear for her. Please, I want to meet this young man," the elderly gypsy pleaded.

The aged priest started sweating.

"That wouldn't be the best idea, Naomi. He's… not well, and-"

"No one comes to him without giving a warning first. Haru mentioned that, but how am I supposed to let her keep seeing a man that she refuses to introduce to the family? How do I know he's a respectable fellow?"

The priest stiffened.

"I have raised him as my own son, since the day he was born. And I made it completely clear to him that if he hurts Haru, I'll hurt him worse than he could imagine. And he has a pretty vast imagination."

Naomi relaxed, though not by much.

"That's good to hear, but I still wish to meet him. As my niece's guardian, I think I have a right to know just who Haru is spending so many hours with, especially if she's made it clear that only duty prevents her from spending even more time with him."

Father Hashio held his breath, a soft surprise in his eyes.

"Did she say that?"

"Pretty close. This Daron fellow seems to have impressed her greatly."

The elderly priest's eyes flicked with surprise, but then became lost underneath his calm mask.

"Really? She's impressed him as well."The churchman gave a sigh. "But you have a powerful point, Naomi. You should meet the one your niece has been seeing, but it wouldn't be wise to introduce more than one person to him at a time, so your daughter will have to wait for her turn. I'll explain things to my young friend, and you'll come with Haru next Sunday, to give him time to prepare?"

The woman nodded, pleased that this was going so well. She gave a polite bow before leaving the priest.

"Until then, Father Hashio."


	19. A Sunday Stroll

Chapter Nineteen: A Sunday Stroll

Friar Nashi quickly removed himself from his little corner, so that the gypsy woman wouldn't notice that he had followed her and the older priest. The baby-faced churchman almost started skipping down the hallway, his heart aflame.

The gypsy woman wasn't as nimble as her niece, or Father Hashio. Whatever they did around the corner, he would be able to find out about.

But who was this Daron? He had heard 'Baron' before. Were the girl and priest keeping secrets from her own flesh and blood?

Oh, this was too wonderful… he couldn't wait to find out what that witch was planning.

ooOoo

Baron started pacing his tower room, the priest watching him from the worn-out couch.

"This doesn't bode well, Father Hashio," the half-cat said worriedly. "At this pace, the entire city will be able to knock on my door within a year."

The older man sighed.

"It's not quite that bad, Baron. I don't think Louise will make it up here, if her mother understands the situation. Naomi has a good head on her shoulders, but her daughter's a bit of a gossip. Haru was wise, to only tell her a portion of what's going on."

The orange and cream cat nodded, and then sat down to try sipping his cold tea, his insides a nervous bundle of nerves.

"Under ordinary circumstances, I wouldn't mind meeting Haru's aunt in the least, but… what if she doesn't want Haru to see me anymore because of what I am?" Although he had lived a vast majority of his life without knowing the brunette, the thought of her exiting his life was a painful one. And it wasn't just because of his curse, that he wanted her to stick around. The priest tilted his head at his surrogate son, sensing the lad's inner turmoil.

"Still, I can't back down from my word. We'll just have to hope for the best."

ooOoo

Haru nervously pulled her gray cloak over her best dress for church, her emotions swirling around inside her.

'_What am I doing?! What is Father Hashio doing?!'_

Louise was smirking at her cousin, from underneath the still-warm blankets.

"Remember, Mama said I get to meet him next week."

Haru nodded numbly, wondering how she was supposed to keep a handle on her cousin's loose tongue. All it would take is one wrong word, and Baron would be in for it. As would she.

"I must be insane," she muttered to herself, walking out of the tent. Her aunt smiled soothingly at her, and covered the basket in her arm with her sturdy cloak.

"Nonsense, child. You should have introduced me months ago."

Haru hesitantly nodded, as she and her aunt started walking down the road to town.

"So, is this Daron a handsome fellow?" Naomi asked conversationally, in brighter spirits than she had been for weeks. Her niece smiled softly to herself, trying to ignore how strongly her heart was beating.

"The world wouldn't think so, but I do. I really love his eyes, but I like his spirit more. He's a sweetheart."

The elder gypsy woman sighed as the two turned a corner, lost in her own world.

"Somehow, a part of me has always known that you would one day choose a townsman, and not a gypsy. Your mother's blood runs true in you."

Haru turned a deep red, but it wasn't from the compliment alone.

"It's not like that! I mean, we like each other and everything, but we're just friends!" the girl insisted, trying to silence her rebellious heart, which was pounding out of control. The aunt looked at her from the corner of her eye.

"A friend that tries to get you to spend even more time with him than you already are? Does he ever get angry when you leave him for home?"

Haru sighed, remembering how Baron looked, each time she descended the staircase in order to join the real world again.

"No, he just gets really sad, and I can't blame him. I'm the first friend he's ever had in his own age group, but I can only spend a few hours with him each week. The rest of the time, he only has Father Hashio, a cat and a crow for company. If I could manage it, I'd take a day's work to the church with me, and just talk with him while we do our duties. Do you think there's a way we could manage that?"

Naomi sighed.

"We'll see, dear heart. Tell me, do you really stand up all through the services, even when there are seats available?"

"Only to avoid Friar Nashi from harping at me again about protecting the sanctity of the building. I swear, if I so much as blink in front of the man, it'll launch another tirade about what an unholy demon I am, because I have close relatives that perform fake magic."

Naomi frowned.

"He's the nosy baby-faced priest, right? How can you take him seriously?"

"Who said I take him seriously? Laughing at him always puts him in a foul mood, so it's best to try avoiding anything that will try to make him act like a glorious holy man," Haru scoffed angrily, wiggling her fingers around in a mocking gesture.

The aunt started giggling like a little girl.

"I can see your point. Um, Haru?"

"Yes, Aunt Naomi?"

"_Have _you kissed Daron?"

The young brunette turned a deep red.

"No! We've never kissed! One, we're talking about a real gentleman, two, he's never given me a reason to believe that…" Her mind trailed back to that waltz they shared, the week before. Her heart began to pound louder, thinking about how much she had enjoyed him holding her close.

He was just so _warm_…

Her aunt was grinning at her.

"Yes?"

Haru blushed even deeper, and faced the church that was fast approaching, trying to forget what she had been saying as her heart continued its unsteady pace.

"Well, we've never kissed. That was your question, wasn't it?"

Naomi fought the urge to laugh at her niece, whose actions had always been as transparent as glass.

'_She's completely __**smitten**__! I hope he's as good a man as she and Father Hashio insists he is.'_


	20. Inside Stone Walls

Chapter Twenty: Inside Stone Walls

Just as the last hymn was sung, Haru started pulling on her aunt's hand, to lead her down the hallways. Naomi groaned with displeasure and pain, as blood began to flow through her legs again.

"How can you _stand _this, Haru?"

"Stand what?" the brunette said conversationally, walking a bit slower than she would have liked, thanks to her aunt's weaker legs.

"Standing on your feet without moving until the priest stops talking."

The girl shrugged, not easily distracted from her goal.

"I've been doing it for years, Aunt Naomi. I'm used to it, now please be quite." Firmly gripping her aunt's arm, the brunette didn't bother with being subtle, knowing how loud her aunt could scream. She kicked at the stone, and pushed her aunt and herself through.

Naomi landed on her side, a yelp in her throat.

"What did you do _that _for, Haru?!"

"Shh," the brunette said, helping her aunt to her feet. "I'm sorry, but that had to be done quickly, and Father Hashio can only keep Friar Nashi distracted for so long. He'll be up in a bit."

Naomi rubbed her side, looking around the secret passageway as her niece guided her through it.

"Where are we?"

"In the church, but within the walls. I _did_ tell you that hardly anyone knew that my friend was here."

"Yes, but I didn't realize that it was an intentional secret!"

Haru sighed once more, kissing her aunt's cheek.

"I think you'll understand why, once you meet him. Can we come up?!" she called up a spiral staircase, towards the hole at the top.

"I would be offended if you didn't!" a masculine voice called back down to her, a hint of amusement clear in his chuckle. Naomi's warning sense began to go off, as she started climbing the staircase after her niece.

"He doesn't sound all that sick, Haru."

"That's because he isn't. I don't think he's been sick a day of his life."

"I haven't," the voice said, extending a gloved hand to the fair brunette. Haru took it without hesitation, and eased herself through the opening, reaching back with her own hand to help her aunt, who took it hesitantly.

"Then why did you- AUGH!" the woman shrieked at the top of her lungs. Her niece smoothly whipped the woman into the room anyway, and closed the opening behind her.

"Anything from Father Hashio yet?" the young brunette calmly asked the half-cat, who shook his head.

"He should be arriving momentarily, all things considered."

Naomi scrambled to her feet, staring fearfully at her niece's companion.

"You _lied _to me," she hissed. Haru nodded gravely.

"Of course I did. I knew you wouldn't want to come if you had known I was visiting Baron, or let _me_ visit him."

The gypsy woman shook her head at herself, backing against the wall.

"But… my daughter…"

"Has nothing to fear from me, as I told her," Baron said smoothly, walking over to the fireplace in order to check on the simmering teapot. "The tea should be ready shortly, Mrs. Yamani. I trust you've been well?"

The woman watched her niece settle herself comfortably on the couch, and start scratching the ear of a ridiculously fat cat. Haru's brown eyes flicked up to her aunt, a little disappointed.

"Aren't you going to answer the question, Aunt Naomi?" she inquired a little sternly, the way the woman usually did with her, whenever the girl's manners slipped. The woman gulped.

"Fair."

The butterscotch and vanilla cat looked at her. His green eyes were a little sad, but understanding.

"I see."

The woman's heart began to pound harder, remembering what her niece had said about the cat creature, all those months ago.

"Are… you still a fan of my daughter?" the gypsy asked, making her niece flinch. Baron gave a shrug as he poured the tea into three cups.

"I haven't watched for her in months, if that's what you mean. As well as your daughter dances, I've found that I prefer a good conversation with Haru."

The brunette smiled happily, her eyes filled with relief as the white cat under her arm looked up and smirked evilly.

'_Haru's actions had always been as transparent as glass. Could it be true?! That she's… __**infatuated**__ with this creature?!'_

Haru sighed, and patted the worn couch cushions on the other side of the fat cat.

"Come sit down, Aunt Naomi. I thought your legs were tired."

Hesitantly, the woman walked over, and sat down, carefully accepting the tea cup that Baron offered her.

"It's my own personal blend, but no guarantees on the flavor. It's a little different every time."

The woman wasn't sure if she should actually drink it, so she watched her niece take the first sip, apparently enjoying it.

"Anything new with you, Haru?" Baron asked, settling himself down on the other chair, directly to the girl's left. She laughed lightly.

"Besides my aunt finding out about you, nothing much. Louise was the one to figure out that I was seeing someone besides Father Hashio, so she's been merciless with her teasing."

Baron sent a mean glare at the white cat, which now looked unbearably smug.

"At least I'm not alone in that regard anymore. Did Tsuge propose to Hiromi yet?"

"No, but I think he's getting closer," Haru giggled. "He got to 'will you m…mmm-' yesterday before running for it."

"My, that _is _impressive progress," Baron laughed with a bit of a purr. "There's only so far that he can drag this out."

"I know. I think Hiromi's about ready to propose to _him_, just to get the show on the road."

The two burst into laughter over poor Tsuge's predicament, making the older gypsy woman stare.

'_It's almost like she can't even __**see**__ his whiskers.' _She looked down at the cooling tea in her hands, and decided to give it a try. Taking a small sip, her tongue was immediately coated with the soothing combination of mint and lemon. When could Baron have possibly gained the ingredients to make this, if he couldn't leave the cathedral?

She silently watched the two interact, realizing that they had already forgotten about her presence. Her niece's face seemed to glow with an inner fire, in a way that the woman had never seen before.

Her Haru looked… happy.


	21. Aunt's Decision

Chapter Twenty One: Aunt's Decision

Father Hashio huffed and puffed his way up the winding staircase, a little put out that the entrance was covered. With one shaky fist, he began pounding on the solid wood.

"Let me in, Baron!" he shouted, hoping that his young ward would hear him. A steady pair of feet pounded closer to the entrance, which began to shift around. Baron lifted the covering off, and offered a hand to the elderly priest with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, Father. It couldn't hurt to be extra careful, concerning Mrs. Yamani."

The priest bit his lip, and looked over at the couch while coming into the room. The elderly gypsy seemed to be taking the shock fairly well, just sipping from the small teacup in her hands, and her dark eyes pondering. The churchmen took a deep breath for courage, and sat down on Haru's other side while accepting the tea the young girl was offering him.

"Anything to say, Naomi?" the priest asked softly, taking a sip from the tea. The woman slowly shook her head at the teacup.

"No. I… saw everything I needed to."

Haru took one of her aunt's hands and squeezed it comfortingly.

"Are you still angry at me?" she asked softly. Baron noticeably stiffened, in the other chair. A lot could go wrong, if the elderly woman decided to hold a grudge against her niece.

Naomi took a deep breath… and slowly shook her head.

"No, Haru. I can see there's nothing dangerous about Baron, and why he needs to stay hidden." The woman leaned over in order to kiss the girl's forehead. "If the conduct I saw you two displaying is the norm, than I have no problem with you seeing him on weekdays as well, as long as you promise to come home before dark."

Haru nearly squealed with delight, and glomped her aunt happily. Suddenly, she looked over at the half-cat shyly.

"Well, that is if _you _don't mind," the brunette hesitantly offered. The orange and cream cat started purring at the sweet idea of spending even more time with the girl.

"I believe that I've made it clear that I wouldn't mind seeing more of you in the least, Haru."

Now the real question would be if they really could focus on their duties when they needed to and not each other.

ooOoo

Louise kept looking up at the entrance to their portion of the family tents, struggling to keep her mind on keeping the dinner stew warm. Muttering underneath her breath, the golden gypsy added more wood and stirred the liquid again, praying that it wouldn't burn on her.

She should be happy. She knew that with all her heart. Her soft-spoken cousin had finally found someone that she was crazy over, and who was obviously crazy over her. Haru deserved a little happiness, right? Right?

Louise sighed, wondering why she suddenly felt so empty.

Steady footsteps caught her attention, making the blonde look up with expectation. A sigh of relief escaped her throat.

Her mother and cousin had returned. Louise happily ran toward them, and hugged both girls hard.

"Do you guys have any idea how boring it is here without you?!"

Haru laughed softly, her dark eyes twinkling happily while the older gypsy woman hugged her daughter.

"I'm sorry, dear, but I needed to go today," Naomi consoled, making Louise nod happily.

"So? What's he like?"

Naomi bit her lip nervously.

"Dignified," was the only thing she could think to say. Louise cocked her head, but smiled anyway.

"And I get to meet him next week, right?"

The smile faded from her mother's mouth.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, sweetheart. He needs peace and quiet."

"I can be quiet!" Louise protested while Haru shook her head.

"I didn't want to mention this to you earlier, but he's horribly scarred from a childhood accident. That's why hardly anyone knows about him, and why I wanted to keep him a secret."

Louise stared at her cousin.

"How badly scarred?" the blonde asked flatly.

"He doesn't even look human," Haru said softly, looking straight into her cousin's eyes letting the lighter cousin know that the darker one was telling the truth. "If you find a man-sized cat disturbing, this guy's appearance would make you want to run away screaming."

The blonde shuddered at the memory of the cat-man. And her mother wasn't making a single protest to the contrary of her niece's claim.

"All right, I'll take your word for it."

A relieved smile came back on Haru's lips, making the girl hug her taller cousin once more before rescuing the dinner from the fire.

'_That was almost __**too **__easy.'_

ooOoo

Father Hashio was rounding a corner of the vast cathedral when suddenly Friar Nashi appeared again, his small eyes livid with fury.

"Don't think I don't know what you're up to!" the taller man said, pointing a finger at the senior figure. The father smiled politely while readjusting his hold on the latest books Baron had requested.

"Oh? What am I up to, Brother Nashi?"

The younger priest did his best to lean over the shorter figure, in a misguided attempt to look more intimidating.

"The gypsy girl. You're helping her with something."

"Of course I am. She is in need of much guidance concerning an understanding of the faith, but she is patient about learning."

Friar Nashi scoffed.

"I'm so sure. Just watch it, Father. I know that girl means mischief, and when I find out what it is, she'll be burned like the witch she is, and you'll be excommunicated for helping her with her cause-"

The elder priest slammed the taller man into the wall, one hand gripping his scrawny throat tightly as the books fell neglected to the cold stone floor.

"Listen well, _Brother_," Father Hashio hissed angrily. "Haru is no witch, nor will she ever be. She is a good girl, one of the best I'll ever meet. The day you try to harm her will be your last, for I will not tolerate anything to happen to her." Smiling grimly, the priest released the younger, and started walking away.

"Poor unfortunate boy, to only be able to see with your eyes. You have no idea what you're missing, by judging Haru from her background."

Friar Nashi glared at the older man's back while rubbing his throat.

"Then what about Baron?"

The elder priest wheeled around, his eyes full of fear.

"What do you know about Baron?!"

The priest smiled grimly, and also started walking away.

'_Enough to know that he shouldn't be here.'_


	22. A Friar's Folly

Chapter Twenty Two: A Friar's Folly

The archdeacon glared at the mere friar coldly, making the man shift around in his chair uncomfortably.

"Brother Nashi, I believe we have already concluded this discussion. Repeatedly, if memory serves."

"But it's different this time," the dark-haired priest objected, sensing that he was losing the man's attention. "Father Hashio even admitted that there was a Baron this time!"

The archdeacon growled.

"I am well aware that Father Hashio has been sheltering a disfigured orphan named Baron for years. What are you trying to prove, Friar Nashi?"

The man's jaw dropped.

"You _knew_?!"

"Of course I know. It's my job to know." The archdeacon shuffled some papers on his desk into a neat pile. "I also know that Father Hashio has been allowing a half-blood gypsy to visit him, to ward off loneliness. I have no objections about that, either."

Friar Nashi's mouth flapped wordlessly for a few seconds.

"Where have they been meeting?"

The old church-keeper scoffed dismissively.

"Do you honestly expect me to tell you? You delight only in stirring up trouble, to make yourself look important." The white-haired churchman sighed tiredly. "Listen well, for I will not say this again. Leave Father Hashio and his affairs to him. Stop taking it upon yourself to intrude upon his business. Baron's been assisting this church for years, and I cannot bear for him to leave, just because you want to be taken seriously for once." The older man sighed again, this time with more melancholy.

"I had long hoped that Baron would join our brotherhood one day, but if the remarkable progress in his work the months since he started seeing Miss Haru is of any indication, he will be a married man before much longer, disfigured or not."

Friar Nashi's heart froze over with an untold horror.

"No! He couldn't possibly marry that witch!"

Without hesitation, the archdeacon rose from his seat and delivered a punch so powerful, that it knocked the younger priest from his seat.

"Here's a saying you should be familiar with," the archdeacon hissed. "It has been said 'by their fruits ye shall know them'. I have seen the fruits of Miss Haru for myself, and I know for a certainty that she is a good girl with a big heart. Leave her be. If I ever hear of you bothering her, Father Hashio, or Baron again, I will send you to a remote monastery in the mountains, where only squirrels and such will be your charge. Have I made myself clear, Friar Nashi?!"

The young priest stared at his superior, shocked beyond belief. How could even the archdeacon be blind to that witch's black magic?

"She'll destroy you! She'll destroy us all! She's nothing but-"

ooOoo

Baron made the final dash in his work for the day.

"There! How close are you, Haru?"

Dark brown eyes flicked up at the tomcat, making a smile appear as a needle continued its dance across a plum-colored sleeve.

"Just one more seam rip after this." The gypsy girl gave a playful glare. "One day, I _will _finish before you do."

The orange and cream feline laughed as he crossed the room to sit next to her on the couch.

"Maybe if you would give yourself less work, you _could _beat me."

The slim brunette scoffed.

"I don't need a handicap, Baron. Besides, I need to keep my daily quota up in order to keep the Gypsy King happy."

He smiled at her again while reaching underneath the couch for a neat little box, which he opened in order to retrieve a needle.

"It seems to me that he's giving you too much work," the tawny half-cat said, threading his needle before reaching for the last ripped article of clothing. Haru stiffened slightly.

"You don't have to help me, Baron."

He smiled at her warmly, and then started stitching the seam rip neatly.

"No. I don't. But it _will _make the work go by faster." He increased his pace to one rivaling the brunette's, making the girl realize that he must have been doing all of his own sewing, since his mother died, or maybe even before.

They sat in companionable silence for a few moments, focused on keeping the stitches small and even. Then, without warning, Haru snuck a peak at her feline friend from the corner of her eye, and started laughing her head off. Baron looked over at her, alarmed.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, making the girl shake her head helplessly.

"I'm sorry, Baron, but…" she took a few breaths to steady herself. "The image of a sharply dressed gentleman like you, with a gypsy's tunic over your knees… it just seems so contradictory!"

He cocked his head at her, an amused smile on his lips.

"But somehow you can accept the fact that I'm somewhere between the worlds of human and cat without question?"

She giggled, and then nodded while knotting off the end of the thread, cutting it with her teeth.

"But you don't look funny, so it's different."

He smiled at her again, and focused on the last two inches on his rip. He wanted to think of something to say to that, but for some reason, his mind went completely blank. He desperately tried to think of something to say, but settled for tying off the knot in the sleeve, which now looked perfect. He carefully folded the garment, and set it on top of the shirt that Haru had just fixed.

"I still think that your king is overworking you."

"He doesn't have much of a choice. There are only three other seamstresses in the order, and a few hundred people to keep decently clothed. Everyone else needs to worry about perfecting their acts." She sighed, and slipped her arms around Baron's chest before squeezing softly. "But work's gotten a lot easier, now that I have someone to talk to while working. Thanks for letting me visit you so much."

Baron prayed that the girl wouldn't hear how wildly his heart was beating, thanks to her gentle touch, or how the room seemed to sway slightly in his vision. But he wrapped his arms around the girl anyway, and returned her sweet embrace, loving how warm she was, and how perfectly she seemed to fit into his arms.

"Thank _you_, Haru. I…"

Why were the words freezing in his throat again? What was it he was so afraid to say? 'I love you, please kiss me so we can live happily ever after?'!

Haru looked up at him, her eyes slightly confused.

"Yes?"

He took a deep breath and smiled at her again, holding her close.

"I enjoy having you here. I love talking with you."

She blushed slightly, but a warm smile graced her lips once more. She rested her head on his chest and squeezed again, making the room start to swim again for Baron.

"I love talking with you too," she whispered softly as her large brown eyes faded slightly, wondering if he was trying to say what she thought he was trying to say to her.

Because if he was…


	23. Curse's End

Chapter Twenty Three: Curse's End

"So then you high-kick him like this." Haru tilted her upper body to the side as she brought up one leg, the foot folded under, and then sharply thrown out at an imaginary dummy. Then Haru folded her foot underneath and untilted herself while bringing the foot down to the ground of the small enclosure, since his tower room had too many breakable things to teach him how to fight in there.

"That move should be a little easier for you, since you have better balance than I do."

Baron smiled warmly at her, and placed his feet the way Haru had. He tilted his body exactly the way the brunette had, and shot out his foot at the same speed.

"Not bad. Now let's try it at a regular pace." Haru's foot became a blur as her skirt tried to keep up with her leg. Baron copied her, but managed to be a fraction of a second faster. Haru's grin widened at his progress.

"You're doing great, now let's try the other leg-" she sharply jumped away in order to avoid the swinging leg, and grabbed it with her arms so that the orange cat was stuck standing on the other leg. He grinned at her, and then jumped into the air to twist his foot out of her grasp. She grinned, and put up her fists.

Baron took a swing at her, but she stepped out of the way again, and swept her foot underneath him. He jumped into the air again to avoid her leg, and pinned the offending foot between his ankles. The orange and cream cat smiled slyly at the girl again.

"My, how on earth are you going to use your feet now?"

She grinned up at him, since she was now lying on the ground.

"How are you supposed to use yours, if you want to keep me hostage?"

He blinked.

"That's a good point. I suppose I _could_ just grab your leg with my hand, but that would be a little improper."

The brunette laughed at him again, and then used her other foot to crack at one of his ankles. He immediately let go so that she could roll to her feet. But a split second before she had fully gained her balance, the half-cat wrapped the girl in a nearly rib-breaking hug, pinning the girl's arms to his chest. Frowning, she tried stomping on his feet, but the tawny feline kept moving his feet out of the way, taking the girl in his arms along for the ride as they waltzed across the pavilion.

The brunette pouted playfully.

"When did this become a dancing lesson instead of a fighting lesson?"

"Since now, I suppose." He loosened his hold on the girl enough so that she could breathe without trouble, but her arms were still uselessly pinned to his broad chest as he avoided her stomping feet with ease. He started purring deeply, his slanted green eyes alight with mischief.

"Looks like I found a move that can stop you dead in your tracks."

"In a way," Haru corrected, trying to think of a way to break free from his fierce embrace. If a drunkard ever tried to grab her like this, she wanted to be sure that she knew a way out of it.

But… she was enjoying it too much. She struggled to think clearly, but the dominant thought that reigned over the others was telling her to just relax, and let him hold her close.

It was so strange, how Baron could be so strong, and yet gentle with her. Like a tiger holding a butterfly. The longer Baron held her, the more Haru began to wonder why she wanted out of his warm embrace. She just felt so _safe _in his arms, like the world could come crashing down, and everything would be just fine. As long as she was with him.

He looked at her, his eyes full of tender affection. His purr softened, almost like a lullaby.

"Have you thought of a way out yet?" he asked teasingly. She shook her head at him and smiled warmly, with her heart beating hard against her chest.

"No, but I thought of something better."

He cocked his head at her.

"Oh, and what would that be?"

She took a deep breath, and managed to start dancing on her tiptoes, so that her face could be closer to Baron's.

"This."

Without stopping to think about the little voice that had been holding her back for almost a year, she moved her face closer to Baron's, and covered his furry lips with her own smooth ones.

Baron stopped dead in his tracks, but Haru could never have told, with the way her head was reeling from previously unknown sensations. All that mattered was the slowly forming fact that Baron was starting to kiss her back.

'_Out of all the men I've ever known, there is __**no one**__ I would rather give my first kiss to than you, Baron. I love you.'_

In the distance, heading toward the cathedral, Toto was carrying Muta between his paws, much to the fatso's distress.

"Father Hashio, I caught a flying pig!" the crow sang out before seeing the kissing couple in his pavilion.

ooOoo

Naomi kept looking at the small entrance to the family quarters as the sun began to set, wondering why Haru was later than usual. The sun had almost disappeared completely over the horizon, casting the small tents under a shadow of darkness. The dark-haired gypsy shook her head again with worry while Louise pouted.

"Why isn't she here yet?" the golden beauty demanded, rubbing the tiny gold ring on her finger. "I want to tell her that Machida finally proposed!"

"Patience, dear," her mother said softly, wondering what was taking Haru so long. Was she in trouble? Did a drunkard come after her again?

Eventually, the woman heard footsteps approaching their tents. Her heart leapt with relief a split second before realizing that the beat of the footsteps was _not_ her niece's. She looked up at the entrance, more than a little surprised to see Father Hashio there, as well as the obese cat from before at his side, and a large crow perched on the man's shoulder. All three looked scared, so scared.

"Father Hashio? What are _you_ doing here?" Naomi asked, making the elderly priest flinch guiltily.

"I… it's about Haru," the man managed to choke out through his tears. The dark-haired gypsy woman took a step closer, her heart frozen with fear.

"Where is she?! What happened?!" she demanded, resisting the impulse to grab the priest by his soft brown robes. Father Hashio took a few steadying breaths.

"I didn't tell you the entire truth about Baron."

"Baron?! That monster?!" Louise cried out in fear. Her mother shushed her with one hand, her eyes beginning to fill with anger.

"What did you forget to tell me?" the woman hissed. The priest sighed.

"He's the son of a terrible man, one that crossed the Cat King while Baron was still in the womb. His appearance is his father's punishment, but the man tried to kill him, and his wife. About two weeks after the Festival of Fools last year, Haru managed to contact a Cat Prince, who told Baron how to break his spell."

Naomi took another step closer to the old man.

"What was it?" she whispered, making the man gulp uncomfortably.

"A fair maiden had to offer him her first kiss of her own choosing. And Haru did, today."

Louise quickly turned, and started gagging into the fireplace.

"She _kissed _Baron?!"

The priest nodded, although his eyes were turning dark from the girl's disgust of a man she barely spoke to.

"Yes."

This time, Naomi grabbed two big fistfuls of the man's robes, and started shaking him.

"Where is she now?!"

Father Hashio started crying again.

"I don't know. When Baron started kissing her back, they disappeared in a flash of white light without a trace."


	24. Father's Repentance

Chapter Twenty Four: Father's Repentance

'_Oh, puuurrrrrrr,'_ was all Baron thought could describe how he felt about kissing Haru. It was soft and sweet, but at the same time hard and passionate. All that mattered was the slim brunette in his arms.

Haru had somehow managed to wiggle her arms free, but she wasn't about to try slipping free any time soon. Her arms were now firmly around his neck, in an effort to get closer to him, obviously feeling the intense magic that he himself was. The world seemed to tip from underneath them, but Baron was far too good at keeping his balance to allow such a thing to throw him off, or to distract him from kissing the sweet brunette in his arms.

Eventually, the world stopped trying to tip them over, and the light that he could still see through his eyelids had dimmed considerably, almost fading altogether. But again, he didn't care about anything but the sweet angel in his arms.

A collective gasp was heard from behind him, making Baron stiffen and wonder just when his private moment with Haru had become a public one.

With much reluctance, he broke off the kiss, and looked over. His green eyes widened with astonishment.

"What on earth," he whispered softly, not being able to think of anything more to say.

He and Haru were now in a large and lavish bedroom, with a crowd of servants breaking away from their vigil next to the huge bed in order to look at him, their eyes wide with astonishment.

Then Haru gasped.

"Baron! What happened to you?!"

He once again looked at his brunette, a little worried to have put them in such a situation like this.

"I don't understand how we ended up here, but I promise that if any-"

Haru pressed two fingers to his lips, slight fear evident, but for _him_.

"It's not that," she said softly, allowing her fingers to stray away from his lips, and caress his face with one warm hand.

But the touch was like nothing Baron had ever experienced before. Always before now, glossy fur had been a barrier between him and human touch, but now… Haru's slightly callused fingers were gently tracing his naked jaw line, not a single hair to be seen. He raised one hand to feel his face through the glove, stunned at how the sturdy cotton felt against his bare skin.

"Is it possible?" he whispered, still staring at Haru, who was staring right back at him, wonder evident in her features as he reached out and caressed her cheek lovingly. His dream of being solely of the human world was now a vivid reality.

"It's true," a hoarse voice coughed out, making the lovers look over to the bed again.

The shadowy figure on the bed was leaning against a mountain of pillows, and his beady eyes glittered with tears by the candlelight. An older maid spoke out, her voice close to tears.

"Ah, but he's the very image of you in your youth, My Lord!"

The figure in the bed sighed.

"No. His eyes are far kinder than mine ever were. Wiser, too… so much wiser."

Baron's eyes suddenly narrowed, and he wrapped one arm around Haru protectively.

"We'd best get out of here, love. That man's nothing but trouble."

"No!" the man protested, struggling to rise from his bed as a few servants gently pulled him back within the soft creamy sheets. "No! I've been waiting to talk to you for so long-"

"Really? Because I've been hoping that we would never meet," Baron spat out, a familiar growl working its way past his throat, although it wasn't as loud without his cat genes anymore. Haru touched his cheek softly, although she was completely aware of whom the sickly old man was. Her love's new appearance was an explanation that would have to wait.

"Wait a second, Baron. He might have learned something by now."

"Enough to make up for my mother dying of a broken heart?" Not now. He would never cry in front of that monster. Instead, he held Haru closer for comfort, and she held him tenderly, but a little firmly.

"Let him try," she implored. "It will haunt you the rest of your life, if you don't let him at least try while he still has a chance."

Baron bit his lip, wishing with all his heart to deny the man that had helped give him life, and then tried to take it away. But Haru, he could never deny. Fighting the urge to keep growling, the tawny lord gave a slow nod to his sire, who took a troubled sigh of relief, although the action was close to tears.

"A good woman you have there, my boy." The figure took another troubled sigh. "Son, words can't describe how sorry I am, for what I did to you and dear _Maria_. I knew I was in the wrong, even when I tried to… to kill you." The man choked on the hard words, his deep grief evident.

"I've tried finding you several times since then, to beg you and your mother's forgiveness and take you both home, but I could never locate you. I feared you both dead, but I've been trying to hold on, just to see you once more, if a girl ever broke the spell on you."

Haru quirked an eyebrow, but kept her mouth shut. Baron held her closer, and she could feel how faintly he was trembling with anger. The man collapsed on his bed again, gasping horribly.

"The twenty-two years since that night, I've regretted it with every fiber of my being. It was my fault that you were born a half-cat… my own _stupid fault_. It's been haunting me ever since. If there was some way, any way, that I could turn back the clock, I would do things the way I should have done them. If I only could…"

"But you can't," Baron said softly, still angry. "Nothing can change the fact that Mother died of grief, or that I was forced to grow up in seclusion. What could you possibly hope to offer me, to make up for what I and my mother have lived through all these years?"

The shadow figure in the bed gasped weakly.

"Everything I possess. None of it made my sins easier to bear, but I want you to have it. My house, my lands… everything." The man made a final painful gasp. "Please… let me give you what I can. You deserve more than even a king possesses, but it's all I can offer you. Please… I don't deserve your forgiveness, but… if… you could find it… in your heart…"

It was too much for Baron. Slowly, he released the girl in his arms, and made careful steps up to his father's deathbed. The servants that had been gathered around the sickly master immediately cleared away so that the dashing young man could lean across the cream-colored sheets, and hesitantly cover his father's hand with his own.

"I've often thought about what might happen, if we ever met," Baron said softly. "I imagined you grabbing a sword and trying to finish the job you started when I was born. I imagined taking the sword, and running it through your heart for making Mother cry, nearly every night for as long as I can remember. I always pictured you as a terrible monster, although you looked like a different one each time I thought of you. The only thing I _never_ imagined was an _apology_. I never thought that you might regret what you tried to do to me and Mother."

But did he really have it in his heart to forgive the man? Baron thought about all those times growing up, when his mother would tearfully try to explain to him why they had to stay inside the walls of the cathedral, and why his father wasn't around. He thought about how the crowd had reacted seeing the true him, and how repulsed they were.

Then, as suddenly as a flash, those thoughts dissolved into nothing. All he could now remember was Haru's sweet smile, and her quiet willingness to do whatever was right, even if she had to pay a heavy price. He thought of all the afternoons he spent with her, and all the days he would watch the streets below from Toto's pavilion, praying to catch a glimpse of his beloved brunette, to last him until the following Sunday.

Even now, he could feel the warmth of her gaze on his back, and her silent admiration of his strength, both physical and mental. All of his anger was now less than a wisp of a memory.

Baron smiled peacefully, and leaned over his father's face to kiss his cold and sweaty brow once.

"If it weren't for your actions, I never would have met Haru. For that reason at the very least, you're forgiven," Baron whispered.

The old man gave a gurgled sigh of relief.

"James… take this down. Everything I own goes to my only son…" the man's mouth kept flapping, but no sound was issuing forth. The perplexity on his face made the unsaid question perfectly clear to the lord's son.

"Mother named me Baron Humbert von Gikkingen."

"Humbert?" Haru asked, pulling a confused face. The tawny lord grimaced, all too aware what the question was.

"There's a reason I introduce myself as 'Baron' alone. And that's it."


	25. Glad Tidings

Chapter Twenty Five: Glad Tidings

Father Hashio rocked from one foot to the other nervously, wondering why the archdeacon had sent for him. Eventually, a young boy peeked his beaming face out of the church-keeper's office and bowed respectfully.

"Please come in, Father Hashio."

The old priest bowed politely, and walked through the door. His old friend and superior was smiling comfortingly at the man, a hand gesture sending the boy out the door.

"Please sit down, Brother."

Hashio nodded, and settled himself comfortably into the chair. His old bones seemed to be getting heavier every day, but the man had never been one to complain about his difficulties.

"How have you been, Seigi?"

The archdeacon grinned bigger than ever.

"I'm better than most people you know, now that the thorn known as Friar Nashi is out of my side."

Despite how he was personally feeling, Father Hashio couldn't help but let a smile of relief cross his lips, now that the meddlesome friar had been banished to a mountainside monastery.

"It's been glorious, not having to check over my shoulder every two seconds, to see if he's counting the times I sneeze." The priest sighed again. "However… if I had to choose between losing my second son and dodging that overdramatic squirrel, I would gladly accept dodging the squirrel."

The archdeacon saddened.

"You've been missing Baron terribly."

"Yes. It just felt so _good_, Seigi! It was so wonderful to be needed like a role model again. I thought it would be for the best to allow him to see my little Haru, but… it's been three weeks, and her family won't talk to me."

The white-haired archdeacon smiled warmly, and withdrew a neat letter from his desk.

"This is why I called you in here, Hashio. It has the von Gikkingen seal on it."

The man's heart froze in fear, but he still reached across the table for the slim envelope. With a trembling hand, he broke the family seal, and unfolded the sheet of paper within.

His dark eyes, which had been feeling so weary just a few seconds before, became brighter and brighter as they traveled to the bottom of the letter.

"Praise the Lord," the old priest whispered, his voice close to tears. Seigi looked at him expectantly.

"Is it good?"

Father Hashio nodded happily, and refolded the letter in order to slip it back within the envelope.

"Her family will want to see this!" He began running for the door.

"Wait!" his friend tried to stop him. "Aren't you going to tell me what it says?!"

Hashio turned as he opened the door, beaming as he closed it behind him.

"Both of my treasures are getting their just rewards."

ooOoo

Naomi looked up with disgust as the old priest once again entered the family circle.

"I already told you, Old Man, you've done enough!"

The priest shook his head happily, tears of joy freely flowing over his cheeks as he extended a hand to her. A hand which contained an opened letter.

"It's from Haru and Baron."

The woman's expression changed to one of wonder as she snatched the letter away, and tore the letter from the envelope, in order to start reading as her daughter emerged from her tent, still sleepy-eyed.

ooOoo

_Dear Father Hashio,_

_I assume that you will pass this letter to Haru's aunt when you are done reading this, and I hope you will, frankly. I am certain that her family must be frantic with worry by now, and I would be terribly disappointed in them if they weren't._

_To cut to the chase, I am certain that you have figured out that I'm a human now. Haru's kiss worked like a charm, but to be honest, the curse wasn't what I was thinking of when she finally did it._

_For some reason, the spell that changed me into a human also decided to deliver us to my ancestral home in Ulam. I met my father, as he was lying on his deathbed._

_Would you believe that he's been punishing himself for what he did and tried to do to me and Mother almost since doing it? It wasn't illness or old age that killed him that day, but regret. And the only thing that he had been holding onto for all these years was the chance to personally tell me that he was sorry._

_A part of me didn't want to forgive him, all things considered, but I knew if I didn't while he was still alive to hear it, I would probably regret it until I joined him in death. I let him die with a peaceful heart._

_I'm now truly the Baron von Gikkingen, but the fact hasn't gone to my head, I assure you. The people I now preside over can't decide which one they like better; me, or the girl I fully intend to wed, as soon as I return to Omal and ask her aunt for permission to marry Haru. My beloved has made it clear that she intends to elope if her aunt doesn't give her permission, but I believe it's only fair to allow the woman a chance to speak for herself, as I am certain that she and Louise will wish to be present at the ceremony._

_By the time this letter reaches you, we should be roughly two days outside the city limits, just in time for the Festival of Fools. Perhaps I'll get chased through the streets again for old time's sake… or perhaps not._

_Dearest Father Hashio, give our kindest regards to everyone (except Friar Nashi. I'll deliver my regards to him __**personally**__), and may we find them all in good health (I'll deal with Friar Nashi if he is)._

_With love,_

_Baron _

_P.S. This is Haru! Aunt Naomi, I love you to bits, but if you say no to Baron's proposal, I'll never forgive you. I'll still love you, but I just won't talk to you anymore. Hug Louise for me._

_And you were right. I did end up choosing a townsman over a gypsy, but I think I can handle being wrong this time._

ooOoo

"Who's that from?" Louise yawned while stretching. Naomi blew her nose and dried her eyes on a colorful handkerchief before answering her dear daughter, never imagining that she could be this happy for her niece.

"From your cousin. Apparently she's getting married before you are, Sweetheart."

xxXxx

Lots of love to; Nonimouse, gacktxx, Anonomous-Allstar-Fan, NinjaoftheDarkness, Chantal (also known as sesshoumarufan18), ArtsyChick, et cetera et cetera, Drifting One, Lunarobi Pride, swishfish, Bambi4ever, Lanari, EgyptLover4, QuickStar, Poet on the Run, Thundercat, kilala fae, EarthGurdian, Grassina3, chibiaries, cuteknight101, Archon Dragon, kittydemon18, Laura Schiller, and Rini's Ghost for the reviews and for bothering to go ahead and tell the world (and myself) just what they think. I'm hoping that the ending is to your liking.

Also, in keeping with my new tradition, a sneak peek into my next masterpiece! (Don't worry, it's a lot better than it sounds.)

_Rules to accepting a job from a crazy monarch: 1. Keep him from getting assassinated. 2. Don't take everything he says seriously. 3. Don't fall in love with the queen, even or especially if she's extremely cool… 4. Rethink #1._


End file.
